A Different Past
by l.hate.people
Summary: Sakura was given 3 chances to change everything from the past before she ends up where she gets put on team 7." you have three chances, don't mess up." IS said. Timetravel... Rate&Comment please!
1. return to the past

_'Damn Oro-gay bastard. Can't get Sasuke's body so he comes after me just great.' _17 years old powerful ANBU and medical ninja Sakura Haruno thought while jumping from tree to tree. Her mid shoulder soft pink hair flows in the wind and her emerald green eyes look from left to right if an enemy is gonna come out. (A/N her outfit is in my profile)

_**' It's your fault that you go make yourself interesting' **_inner Sakura said.

_' Oh shut up. your me too plus I was trying to save myself from getting experimented on by Kobito? Wait kubu- no -kabuto! yeah that's his name.'_

_' **… let's hurry before we get caught.'**_

_'rig-' "szzzzzz"_

"What the hell was the sound?"

_**' Doesn't Oro-gay dude make that sound when he's talking?"**_

_'Yeah and when he attacks try and think of a plan when I hold him back."_

_**'Roger'**_

When IS (inner sakura) start thinking a plan to escape, Orochimaru came out a tree and stood 7 trees away from her to the left.

"Che finally caught up already, your speed got slow." Sakura said and chuckled

"Shut up and behave like a good little girl so I can switch this body to yours" Orochimaru hissed.

"hmm let me think.. how about no." she replied with her hand on her hips.

"heh so you decide to take it the hard way isn't it well then be prepared " he was laughing like a maniac.

_**'SAKU-CHANNNNN I FOUND A WAY TO ESCAPE AND CHANGE THE PAST ABOUT SASUKE BETRAYING THE VILLAGE! while I was thinking of a plan to escape I remember Tsunade-sama gave you a forbid scroll and said "really think about what you want to truly change.' IS said with a happy voice then to a serious one.**_

_' un ...I have been thinking what Tsunade-sama said about that scroll too. It doesn't hurt to try' thought to IS with a smirk._

Sakura turned back to reality and finds Oro-dude still laughting like a maniac

" IM GONNA BE THE POWERFULEST SHINOBI EVER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO ONE WILL STOP ME HAHAHAHAH-" "one question... why do you want my body and not go after Sasuke? She interpreted him.

Orochimaru stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

"Because you have skills that he don't"

"Oh really? Like what?" she asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"You think you can hid these things from me heh... well you find enemy's weakness in a short amount of time , with inhuman strength and medical skills that suppressed Tsunade herself. You also create very useful and powerful jutsus. Last but not least you kekkei genkai ;_青い月_ it means_Blue Moon__."_he said while jumping 3 trees closer to her

"Wow you know a lot about me, what kind of stalker are you ^sigh^ like seriously I hid these secret really good but you just had to bust them out..." her voice trailed down.

"Your point?" he asked getting ready to get her.

Sakura pinch the bridge of her nose "because you just gave out my skills to the Akastuki and I bet they are gonna tell their leader about this. " After she said that she turned to her right to see four Akatsuki members; Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Tobi which is Madara Uchiha but nobody knows yet.

"Smart girl un." Deidara said who turned to Tobi. Deidara has blond hair that tied half in a high pony tale and bangs hang over his left eye. His eye color is light blue. He looks like a gay barbie doll. This Tobi guy has a weird swirly mask that has one eye visible. Itachi has long hair which is tied in a low pony tail. He has his Sharingan activated, he also has strest lines under his eyes _' he needs a lot of sleep' __**' I know right' **_They look like human but on the other hand... Kisame is totally different story, he looks like a-a-a FISH? or a waking pile of sushi... whatever the hell he is has a huge sword with bandages covering every part but the part where you hold it.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that I know what your thinking, I'm a shark not a fish!" Kisame yelled obviously annoyed.

"And i'm not a barbie doll either un!" Deidara said his eye twitching, by the look of that I think its when I calculate how they look.

"Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said in a childish voice _'WTF?'__** … ' don't ask me I have no idea either'**_

_**'Whoa they can read our mind' **_IS said with a impressed voice.

_' You can say that again. And lets get out of here before things get ugly.'_

IS nodded in Sakura's head.

Sakura's hand starts to make hand signs and the forbid scroll came out of a purple light. She starts to unwrap it and form a serious hand signs that even Itachi's Sharingan can't copy it.

"Everyone don't let your guard down we don't know what might happen." Itachi said in a calm voice.

"Hai!" was the answer from the other three Akatsuki members.

Hot pink and purple chakra starts to flow around her body and her body starts to fade.

Orochimaru rush toward her and reaching out to grab her but her whole body disappeared before he could grab her.

Sakura felt her body is getting late, when she open her eyes everything was getting dark. That didn't last long because her world slipped into endless darkness.

"What the..? where am I?"

"_**Sakura-chan we are between time. You have three change to change three things before the scroll send you to the time where you get put in team 7"**_

"So I have 3 chances" takes a deep breath " I want to change the past about Garaa first, I don't want to see him suffer anymore"

IS smiled at her " I wonder what happen when I change his past?"

" _**Dunno we'll just have to see" **" UN!"_

"_**LET'S GOOOO!"**_ They both said at the same time.

A bright light came into view.


	2. Meeting the sand siblings and playing

Once the light is gone. Sakura felt heat rush to her body then she knew she was. The only place that gets this hot is none other than Suna or Sunagakure. The sun is high above head so she guessed it's about noon.

She was on the street and people was busy doing there own thing so they didn't know she was there. Then something didn't seem right to her because everything is taller then her so she looked down, she was wearing white shorts that went up to her mid thigh and a baby blue shirt with light blue flats, she then turned around and looked at her hair it was high shoulder length, her left side bangs were moved on right covering a tiny bit of her eye, and cover her huge forehead. And then it hit her, her face turned pale white.

_'Oh my god! w-what happen to my body? I turned into a little kid!'_

_**'chill saki were in the past so your body is the same age as Gaara. Don't you remember you said you want to change his past?' IS said and rolled her eyes.**_

_' ….Oh yeah I forgot.. hehehe my bad'_

_**' Well what are we waiting for lets go and find Gaara!'**_

_'un lets go'_

She walked on the street trying to find a certain red haired boy. She looked in the markets, streets, buildings still couldn't find him. She then heard comments like;

"look at that cute little girl."

"Wow pink hair and emerald green eyes"

"KYAAA~~~ shes so adorable"

Sakura sweat dropped. _' i'm not that cute.'_

IS chuckled.

she went over to a old lady.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Shabaku no Temari live?" Sakura asked nicely.

She didn't want the old lady to freak out because she was looking for Gaara. If she ask where Kankuro live... that would just be awkward.

The old lady turned around and smiled at her, bending down and pointed at a big yellow building and said " She lives there with Kankuro and that _monster_." the old lady hissed at the word monster.

Sakura winced at that but smiled sweetly at the old lady and said "Thank you" and starts to walk to the building.

_**'oh that lady needs to watch what she's saying because next time I come out, she might accidentally lose a leg or two.' muttered quietly. **_

Sakura chuckled at her evil aqua _' She just doesn't know the real Gaara'_

**_' Hmm true well like everybody doesn't know because they wouldn't even go near him.' _**IS said sadly.

_'I know. Ever since he was born he's always lonely and bullied by other kids.' _Her eyes sadden.

_**'yeah but that's why were here now.' **_Inner Sakura gave her a big smile.

_'un! And we can't mess up this time.'_

The big building came into view. There were steps in front of her, she walks up to the door and knock on it.

A couple of seconds later Sakura hears light foot steps coming from the other side of the door.

When the door opened Temari came out. She looked confused. Sakura thought probably Temari never seen her in Suna before.

Temari smiled at her and asked " Hello, what do you need?"

"Im looking for Gaara, do you know where he is?" she asked with a smile.

Temari looked shocked because nobody has asked anything about Gaara before.

"Can I ask why?" Temari asked curiously yet frowned at the same time.

"I want to play with him because he's all by him self." Sakura's smile didn't flatter a bit.

Temari lighted up a lot "UN! I will show you where he is. Do you mind if I bring Kankuro along?"

"nope not at all. But who is he?" She asked even though she knew who he is.

"oh he's my brother along with Gaara, I'll be back." She turned around and ran into the living room where Kankuro is watching TV. Termari told him to get up but he didn't, he was too comfortable to move. Then she got a frying pan out of nowhere and hit him over the head. Than Sakura heard yelling

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP"

"WHY?"

" BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR GAARA BECAUSE SOMEONE SAID SHE WANTS TO PLAY WITH HIM"

" WHY DIDN'T U SAY IT EAIRLYER"

" WELL IM TELLING YOU NOW AND GET UP"

Then there was no more yelling but loud foot steps everywhere in the building, with a few 'THUDS', BANGS, THUMPS, BAMS. Sakura guessed because Kankuro was running around finding clothes to wear.

They came down running to the door. Temari smiled at her but then it was replaced by a shocked one.

"Oh my god I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shabaku no Temari and this is Kankuro, my brother." She pointed to Kankuro.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Temari and Kankuro said with a big smile

While they were walking Temari and Kankuro told stuff to sakura. Like Why Gaaras always alone and everybody is scared of him. How they grew up together. And how their mom die.

They reached the park and nobody was there but the red haired boy that Sakura was looking for;Gaara.

They walked towards him. With big smiles on there faces.

~~~~Gaara POV~~~~

I've always been alone and bullied. Everyone is afraid of me and never go near me at all because of Shukaku inside of me. I just want to be normal, have friends, treated like others, and have a mother that doesn't hate me. My mom died because of giving birth to me and everyone thought it was my fault that she is dead. Everyone calls me monster and throw things at me but I couldn't get hurt because Shukaku always protect me with his sand.

I picked up some sand in the sandbox and looked at it but then I hear some foot steps and loud foot steps. I can tell that they are Temari and Kankuro's. There was also a different one that he never heard before. They were light and soft and gentle at the same time. I looked up at up at the same time as they stop in front of me. It was Temari, Kankuro and a little girl about his age he haven't seen before.

The little girl had pink hair _'W-what? Pink hair?' __**'Who dyed their hair pink? Out of all the other color?' **_Shukaku chuckled

Emerald green eyes, baby blue shirt, white mid thigh shorts and light blue flats.

Her skin was a light tan and smooth looking. She was shorter than me.

I was shocked why did she even go near me. Didn't she hear what other people said.

~~~~End of Gaara's POV~~~~

Sakura could tell that he was shocked. So she decide to speak.

"Hey, my name is Sakura Haruno lets play" with a friendly smile and stretch her hand to let him shake it.

Gaara was stunned. No one has ever said that to him. He looked over to his siblings next to Sakura and they nodded their head. He looked back at Sakura and slowly pulled out his hand and touched hers. He immediately flinched as Sakura wrapped her hand around his. He thought he might be hit for no reason. It usually happened anyways. Gaara was sort of shocked she did that. Only Yashamaru was that kind to him.

Why was this girl any different from the others? She was kind to him. She did not look at him as if he was a monster. She did not hit him. It was as if she was an alien to Gaara. She had done exactly what other people would never dare to do; she did the exact opposite and tried to befriend him. Just what exactly was she?

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I have no reason to. I want to be your friend Gaara. Please don't fear me." Sakura said as she gave Gaara her famous smile.

It was famous because it was able to make even the most stoic people feel at least a little bit of happiness. It made them feel as if something good had come into their life even if just for a split second before they turned back to their stoic-selves and pretended that no such thing had happened to them. Yes… in the future even Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji were included the bunch.

Gaara stared at Sakura's bubbly face. Why was she smiling? And, why was she smiling _at him_ more or less. Gaara eased up a bit. But that didn't mean he was not scared still. People had tricked him like that before. No, he was much too scared to actually trust someone completely. The only 1 he ever trusted was his uncle; Yashamaru. Even he was tricking him…. Even though he did not know it yet.

There was a silent but Temari yelled happily " lets go play now!" Sakura extended her hand to help Gaara up.

"RACE YOU TO THE SWINGS, THE LOSER HAVE TO BUY ICE-CREAM FOR THE OTHERS" Sakura screamed while running to the swings and pulling Gaara with her.

Sakura, Temari and Gaara was close to the swings then they hear Kankuro yelled " Wait ! you guys cheated."

Sakura snorted and said to Temari and Gaara " right, he was too busy hitting on other girls." They giggled and turned back to Kankuro. He was still running to catch up to them, he was busy running and didn't see a rock on the floor so he tripped and fell on his face. They burst out of laughter. Sakura and Temari was laughing so hard that Temari had to use Sakura to hold her balance and Sakura used Gaara's shoulder to support her weight.

"BAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Temari and Sakura couldn't stop. They where holding their side because it hurts really bad from all the laughing. Gaara let out a few giggles and a big smile.

Then sakura pulled Gaara's hand and Temari's hand and ran towards the swing. In the end they had a great time. They played Hide and Seek, tag and all sort of stuff. Kankuro went to buy ice-cream and Temari had to help him to carry them and left Gaara and Sakura alone.

"Nee, Gaara, how come you don't like to play with people?" Sakura asked him.

"It's not that I don't like to play with them. They just don't like to play with me. I once had a friend… and 1 time… I almost hurt her. She never spoke to me again." Gaara said sadly.

"What about Temari and Kankuro. They don't mind you at all." Sakura said as she looked at him.

"They are always careful with how they talk and treat me. I don't like the special attention they give me… just because…. I am… a mon-". "Now stop right there Gaara." Sakura said as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You are not a monster. You might have a demon in you, but that doesn't mean you are a monster." Sakura said.

"Everyone says I am. No one seems to care about me."

"You are wrong Gaara. Kankuro and Temari care about you very much. They are careful with what they say because you are picked on a lot. They don't want to give you anymore pain. Besides, I care about you too Gaara." Sakura said.

Gaara looked up at Sakura in shock. No one had EVER said that to him. "D-Do you mean it?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You remind me of a friend. He was just liked you. People called him a monster and he was shunned from the village."

"And what happened to him?" Gaara asked letting his curiosity getting best at him.

"he was tired of people treating him like trash. He tried very hard. His goal was to become Hokage so that the villagers would stop disrespecting him. He tried so hard and soon, he got his wish." Sakura said as she pictured an image of Naruto.

"He became Hokage?"

She chuckled " No ,he got the village people to stop disrespecting him, he's still not old enough to become a Hokage, right now he needs to train harder. His name is Naruto and i'm sure that one day you two will meet." Sakura said with a small smile.

"How do you know?"

"ahh... its a secret." she said while putting a finger on her lip like a 'shhh' motion.

"hey wanna see something funny?" Sakura said with a evil sound in her voice but that went unnoticed by Gaara.

"Sure! Sakura-chan I mean if I can call you that." Gaara said looking shy.

Sakura smiled warmly. _'he's so cute!' .__**' Too cute' **_IS squealed " Un! Ready?"

"Yep"

"Hold your teddy bear up"

He did what she said and Sakura hold up her hand and use chakra string to attach to the bear and made it walk over to Kankuro's foot and grabbed a feather on the ground where a bird was and start tickling bottom of his foot. Kankuro had to stand up on his tippy toes because he had to reach for ice-cream.

When the feathers moving, his foot starts wobbling trying to keep his balance. Since he wasn't good at balancing he fell on his butt and the ice-creams fell on his face.

Kankuro turned to glare at Sakura and Gaara. But their head was turned to the side and shoulders shaking, trying to hold back the laughter.

They couldn't hold back anymore and the whole area was filled with their laughter "BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" they fell on the floor holding their side laughting.

Kankuro got up on his feet and ran at them, Sakura saw him running towards them so she grabbed Gaara's hand and ran for their lives.

Temari watch as Gaara laugh and smile the whole time. It was the first time she saw his little brother like this. She let a sweet smiled at the scene.

A ball flew by Gaara's foot. Sakura looked up to see 2 boy and 2 girls. They look like they're the same age as her. The two boys have brown hair and brown eyes, and look like twins. One of the girl had black hair with light brown eyes and the other girl has blond hair with blue eyes.

Sakura whisper to Gaara " It's fine just grab the ball and toss it back to them"

Gaara frowned "But they will just run away"

"Don't you want people to treat you right. If you do the, first thing is step out of your own world. Don't be afraid you have me even if the world turn against you." She said and gave him a smile.

"Un." he nodded his head and bend down to grab the ball. H walked over to the 2 boy and

2 girls. And hold up the ball to them.

"T-think you" the black haired girl said giving him a smile.

He was shocked. Sakura was right he have to step out of his own world in order to see the outside world. He gave his own smile to them too.

One of the twin boy said " Do you want to play?"

Gaara looked over to Sakura and she nodded her head.

He turned back to them and said " can you wait a minute?"

The boy said "SURE!"

Gaara ran back to his siblings and Sakura. He told them what happen, his sibling's face had a shocked expression but got replaced to a happy one and Sakura thought _' We got Gaara to open up IS'. _

_**'yeah but I have a bad feeling for tomorrow. I don't know why but I just do. Are we forgetting **__**something?"**_

_' *thinking*____I have that feeling to- wait! Isn't tomorrow where Yashamaru try to kill Gaara?"_

_**' now you mention it. It is and we have to stop it somehow.'**_

_'I kno-'_

She was interrupted by Temari yelling "come on lets go"

"right coming!_"_

They played for another hour and half before the four kids have to go home to eat. Everybody was about to leave but then Temari asked " Sakura where do you live?"

Sakura wanted to slap her forehead so bad. How could she forgot to find a place to sleep.

"I uh my dad is here for a mission and I tagged along to see what Suna looks like so I haven't found a place to sleep yet." She lied.

"Then how about you sleep over at our house tonight?" Kankuro said

"But wouldn't your family get mad?" she asked

"Of course not." Gaara said

Sakura looked over to Temari and she just smiled.

Sakura sighed and smiled "sure."

"YAY!" the sand siblings yelled.

They were heading toward the yellow building and Sakura was in a conversation with her inner.

_' We have to do something about Yashamaru.'_

_**' I know saki but how are we gonna do that and keep our profile low,'**_

_'Sigh I don't know lets just see what we can do.'_

_**' let's try and talk through it and this time we can't let Gaara have that **__**LOVE**__** symblo on his forehead'**_

_' yeah and if we can change that then we can stop him from killing all those people.'_

_**'**__'__** This time we will not fail**__**'**__' _They both said in a determined voice.

Three more minutes of walking, they finally got to the yellow building.

Temari ran into the kitchen where Yashamarus making dinner and asked if a friend can stay over night and he said yes.

Then she came out runnign towards Sakura and gave her a big hug.

"You get to stay over" sakura winced at her high pitch sound

She smiled at Temari

"lets go. I'll show you your room"

Sakura followed her to a room. It was pretty big too with a queen size bed. The mattress was brown with pink poke dots, there is a desk, a door that leads into a bathroom, a closet, a drawer and a window next to the bed.

"Thanks Temari-chan" Sakura turned to her.

"no problem Saki-chan" then turned around to leave the room but then she remember something.

"oh Saki-chan, dinner is ready in 30 minuts."

"ok"

_**' lets take a shower, we smell like sweat from all the running.'**_

_'yah I was about to do that but I dont have clothes.'_

_**'about that, when you were busy playing at the playground I thought about it. Remember that time we had to go to lighting country for a mission to take care of a little girl about your age now, well do the same hand signs and clothes will appear.'**_

_' Smart. No wonder your me' _

_**' hey I'm always useful!'**_

_'yeah mostly in battles because of you inside of me, your like eyes everywhere in my body.'_

_**' see'**_

She did a few hand signs and two pairs of clothes came out. One to wear to sleep and the other one is for tomorrow.

The one she's gonna wear to sleep is a big orange t-shirt and a pair of red shorts. For tomorrow is a red long tight sleeve shirt with black shorts.

She went in the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower and got dress feeling refreshed. Sakura sat on the bed and a minute later there's a knock on her door. She got up and opened it and see Gaara.

"Dinner's ready." He said

"OK"

They start walking down and saw Yashamaru, Temari, Kankuro standing putting food on the table. After dinner Yashamaru was washing the dishes while the sand siblings and Sakura going to bed.

When Sakura flopped on the bed, she immediately fell asleep because she was so tired from the events this after noon. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	3. Change Gaara and next is Kakashi!

_Uchiha Sasuke came back to Konoha because he killed his brother Itachi but that's what he thinks. The 'Itachi' he killed was only a different skilled missing nin in a henge jutsu created by Itachi himself. He was forgiven by Tsunade. We; Naruto Uzumaki, Sai'; Sasukes replacement, Yamoto for Kakashi and me found Sasuke in an opening. He slumped against the tree thrunk next to him, holding a hand to his bleeding side. He was slowly running out of chakra. Sakura could feel it. His eyes closed and fell into darkness. When he woke up, he got questioned and for his punishment, he's couldn't go on any missions for a year. The elders and Tsunade wanted to see if he was loyal again. A year past everything was normal again. _

Morning light shine threw the curtain on to a sleeping pink haired kunoichi or little girl if you want to call her that. Sakura's eyes slowly open, blinking at the bright light that the sun offered she wonder why she dreamed about him, why now?

She didn't want to wake up due to the comfy bed she was in. But then she knew she couldn't get anymore sleeps. She quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes from the chair and walked into the bathroom. She relaxed as the warm water splashed her body, then she hear noise from the roof and it sounded like Yashamaru.

Sakura quickly finish her shower not bothering drying her hair with a towel. She came out wearing a red long tight sleeve shirt with black shorts. She quickly and quietly rushed out the door not wanting to disturb the others and mostly not wanting Yashamaru to find out she's gonna ears drop.

She masked her chakra and hid behind the roof door. Looking threw the corner of her eyes, she saw the 4th Kazekage, Yashamaru, and a couple of the ninjas.

"Yashamaru when are you going to kill that monster." the fourth demanded.

"The plan is going to start at four-clock sharp." He said.

"Good, I don't like waiting. Also when you are about to kill him, didn't you said you want to see that monster suffer from the pain like you did. "

"hai. I will also have that Sakura girl die too because she's the first friend he made, I will get my revenge on him no matter what, he will pay for what he did to my sister." Yashamaru's eye darken as he remember what Gaara did to his sister.

"Sakura?" one of the ninja said.

Yashamaru turned to the ninja and nodded.

"Yeah, Temari invited her to sleep over the night. When I first saw her, I had a bad feeling that something is going to happen but she's just some little girl that doesn't know anything so no worries." He said.

_**'We'll see about that, he's so gonna regret what he said that yellow monkey'**_

_'agree agree, hehehehehehehehe just wait till the time then we'll show him who is the one that dosn't know anything.'_

"Don't be so sure Yashamaru, we can't afford this plan to fail, _Do you understand._" The Kazekage glared and said it in a threaten tone to him.

"Hai. I'll keep an eye on her before the plan."

Sakura got up and quietly left. She didn't want them to find out their so call '_plan_' is heard by a _little_ girl.

Couple of minutes after she got to her room there was a knock and she knew who it was by there chakra. It was Yashamaru.

"Yes who is it?" She had to act _innocent_ so she wouldn't get suspicion from him and the Kazekage.

"Ah, breakfast is ready." he said smiling

"_Un. Arigatou" _even though he didn't notice she said it in a disliking tone.

They walked down the stair. Yashamaru would casually glance at her. IS smirked.

_**'Like that yellow monkey will catch us. He never loved Gaara or any of the sand sibling.'**_

_' If see him harm them before there plan start I will personally hunt them down and make his life living hell if I have too.' _Sakura snicker in her head.

Yashamaru glanced at her and she had a evil look on her face, he shivered immediately.

He had a feeling that the evil look on her face has something to do with him.

They entered the room, sakura was greeted by three loud voices.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" She winced at the volume of their voice.

"Ohayo." she greeted back with a smile.

Yashamaru had a suspicious look towards her. _' last time I checked Gaara never opened up to anyone not even me. Looks like shes not simple as she looks.'_

"Sakura, when is you parent here to pick you up?" he asked wanting her out of here as soon as possible.

"today." she simply said

Yashamaru grinned evilly but sakura couldn't let him have his way.

"not before _four._" she added.

He body frozed. It means he couldn't relax when shes still here with the plan that's gonna start at 4.

"I think your parent will be worri-" . " Iie, they said they are okay with me past four." she said looking straight threw his eyes.

He turned away from her strong gaze. "o-oh then it's fine with me."

_' you think you can get rid of me that easily. Think again.'_

"Let's hurry up and eat, i'm hungry!" Kankuro's stomach grumbled loudly.

Sakura laughted at him and he scratched back of his head and laughted nervously.

"Let's eat now" Yashamaru said.

They headed to the table and start eating.

Temari and Kankuro had a small fight, something about Kankuro being a pervert. Sakura and Gaara laughed at them.

During all those time Yashamaru never let his guard down. Sakura glanced at the clock and it was 9:46 she still has couple of more hour until the 4th Kazekage's plan start.

After eating they went outside to play. _**' hey do you hear it?' . **_

Around the corner she hear. _"we need to get that monster out of our village be for it destroy it and kills us"_

" _I know right. We don't know what that monster could do to us." another voice said._

When the kids approach the corner, the two adult that had been talking about Gaara had a face of horror. One pointed a finger at Gaara opened his mouth.

"I-I-It's the mo-" Sakura didn't want Gaara to hear it so she covered his ears and hissed at them with a murderous aqua around her. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"I-I can if I want, you can't scare me little girl."

Sakura glared at them _hard._ "you might want to take it back because I might '_accidentally' _cut that finger off.

"Whatever let's go." the second voice said, he sounds clam but if you listen closely his voice was a little shaky

Sakura let go of Gaara's ear. He looked at her confused but she just smiled so he just shrugged off like nothing happened.

On their way to the playground Temari and Kankuro was arguing while Sakura and Gaara was just talking. They played with the kids from yesterday and the sun was half way pass noon. The kids had to go home.

Sakura and inner sakura had a big smirk. Just then a bunch of ninja poofed out of smoke, her smirk grew wider. By their chakra they are about Chuunin or lower. _' this will be easy.'_

One of them decide to attack at Gaara. He threw couple of kunais and Gaara's sand stopped them before they could harm him and sakura.

The ninja was about to use full power to attack Gaara but couldn't move. He looked down at his feet and saw nothing then he turned about to them, he turned to Sakura and Gaara because they didn't get any order to kill Temari and Kankuro. All the sand nins thought Gaara could only use sand so it couldn't be him and the last person has to be Sakura.

They looked at her and she had a blank board face. The chuunin thought she was crazy. Any people would be sacred under any attack.

"Move little girl and let us kill that monster." One with brown hair and light red eyes demanded. Sakura could feel the fear in Gaara next to her.

"Nuh-uh Make me *yawns*". She smiply said and she wrapped her hands around Gaara's left arm and rest her head on his shoulder, her face was half turned to them.

"We will kill you too because we got order to kill you too. With that they ran at full speed towards them but Sakura's shadow start to connect with all of their shadows.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu" _She said while letting go of Gaara.

"hmmmm... Shika's jutsu can be useful at some point. Must think him." she happily said and start to walk away from Gaara but he didn't want to let go of her so he held on tighter. She touch his hand with her other free hand, purple light form on his wrist and said " Don't worry I'll be back less then five minute and don't let anything near you until I get back. If somehow something come near you wish for me on this light and I will be here."

He hesitated and nodded. He slowly let go of her hand.

She held out of her hand and opened it, all the ninja did the same thing but when they opened their hand all of their weapons dropped on the ground. She made her way away from Temari, Gaara, and kankuro not wanting them to get hurt. When they were out of sight she let go of the jutsu.

"Little girl who are you." it sounded like a demand more than a question.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out.." she answered.

"Che getting all cocky huh, well we'll just have to kill you first then the monster."

She tilted her head little to the left and smiled. The ninjas ran at her but their body flew back and hit the trees. They got knocked down. She walked twards them and bended down. "hn? Are you kidding me I haven't even moved yet, well maybe I did over do it. Whatever." she said while poking one of them with a stick.

Poke

Nothing

Poke

Nothing

Poke

Nothing

Poke

Nothing

Sigh " Time to go back." She skipped back to Gaara and see how hes doing. Her wrist glow a thin purple light, she gasp; it must be Gaara. She ran toward him. When she got to the opening she sense high chakra signatures where Gaara is. She rush to him because she knew it was dangerous for him; she saw 3 high rink ninjas surrounded Gaara with their weapons ready to kill him. Sakura's squirt a little to see better what is happening; it was weird, Gaara's sand wouldn't let any thread near him yet those ninjas are less than 5 yards away from him, then she saw it his sand or Shukaku's sand had water. That's why his sand did react.

_Crap._ Due to her ninja sense, she could tell when they will attack and they are gonna attack like _now._ She disappeared in a flash and appeared next to Gaara. Her shadow stopped their movement.

"What the-, I can't move" the one in front of her said.

They tried their best to move but couldn't. Now Sakura really need to think Shika for teaching her his shadow jutsus.

Suddenly another high rink sand nin appear in from of Gaara ready to stab him with his kunai but with the position Sakura is in, she notice it was too late, she was facing the ninja in front while Gaara is facing the opposite. She pulled Gaara behind her and used her own body to block the hit.

The kunai cut her upper arm but it wasn't deep so she didn't mind. She glared at the ninja that just attacked, she was ready to throw him far. Far away. But he was already thrown by sand.. sand? She looked over to Gaara and his eyes wasn't jade green it was gold... that means... Shukaku was trying to take over. Sakura had to stop it before it gets out of hand.

Gaara was so mad that stupid nin hurt his best friend. He couldn't think right at this moment, all he wanted was revenge for hurting Sakura.

**'**_**Do you want power?'**_ a voice in his head said. Gaara didn't even bother wanting to know who he is .

_' I'll kill anybody who hurts her'_ His voice was low and dangerous.

_**' I shall grand your wish.'**_ Gaara felt his sand is lighter than usual.

He made his sand go all the way around them and hit the ninjas away. He was about to kill them but a hand touched his hand. Gaara looked at the hand. It was too smooth for those nins, Temari's skin color is darker, and Kankuro's hand is too small for these so it had to be Sakura's. He looked at her .

"Gaara clam down, I'm fine, turn back to you were the happy smiling boy that I know." His golden eyes turned into jade green.

A flash of yellow came into view. It was Gaara's uncle; Yashamaru. Gaara wanted to go over to him and tell him what happen and how scared he was but Sakura stopped him, he looked at her confused. Her wrist glows a aqua color

_' **Saki, that's the warning, you don't have much time.'**_

_'ok I will make this fast.'_

"Yashamaru take another step and I will kill you"

"SHUT UP I WILL KILL YOU TOO! I'LL MAKE YOU -point at Gaara- FEEL THE PAIN OF ME WHEN MY SISTER IS KILLED BY YOU." he sreamed and charged at us.

He threw weapons at them. Sakura grabbed Gaara and jumped wayand landed on a building. Yashamaru caught up to them and did some hand signs, Sakura reorganized because the mission in Land of Waves; Zabuza Momochi. She quickly did the hand signs. The both yelled "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

Two water dragon came out of no where and attacked each other. Another water dragon formed behind Yashamaru and attacked him. Water splashed everywhere. Yashamaru was on the ground and panting really bad.

"huf-huff how...huff..can you... performed such a high level huff jutsu?" he asked with one of his eyes closed.

" What I can do is none of your business."

There was a silence then Sakura spoke up that caught his and Gaara's attention.

"Do you really know what happen to your sister?" she asked

" Of course I know."

"Oh really? What happen?" She asked rasied a eyebrow.

" Gaara kil-"

" No he didn't, your sister knew that she would die if she give birth to Gaara but she didn't mind because she really loved her baby, she couldn't let her own baby die. Gaara's mom loved him so much that she gave up her life to Gaara could feel loved by everybody. If she didn't she could have done what women could do if they didn't want the baby and that is abortion." Sakura's eye soften as she looked at Gaara, he fell on the ground crying.

She walked over to him and hold him while he was crying.

" B-but Kazekage-sama said that he kill my sister." He said widen his eyes.

"Iie, he lied to you . He lied because he didn't want Gaara in the village. He though Gaara might kill everybody including himself." She said without looking at him.

Sakura turned to him " You sister always wanted Gaara to be happy."

Tears rush down Yashamaru's face. He got up and walked towards her and Gaara. He bend down and gently touched Gaara's red hair.

"I'm sorry Gaara I didn't mean to scare you."

Gaara looked up at him and more tears fell down his face. Sakura let go of him so he could go to Yashamaru and looked at Temari and Kankuro, signaling them to come to them. With that Sakura walked away leaving them. She looked back at them and let a smile creep up her face. Yasahmaru was hugging all three of them with Gaara in the middle.

She turned to look at the sunset, it was pretty.

_**' niceee saki, you stop the tragedy and Gaara having the love symbol on his forehead.' **_IS grinned.

_**'**__I feel so light right now, having all those thinking is getting on my nerves.'_

_**' hehehehe sorry I was umm.. uhhh...sleeping so I couldn't help you, sorry.'**_ IS sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

Sakura sweat dropped _' We have been around Naruto too much.'_

_**' yeah, who are we gonna change next?'**_ IS asked seriously

_'Kakashi'_

_**' un'**_

Somebody walked next__to her. She looked over at that person and found it was Gaara. She questionably lifted an eyebrow. He just looked at the sunset. There was a silence but he broke it.

" Next time I will protect you, I'll get stronger for you, I promise." He said looking seriously at her.

She just smiled warmly at him. She reached out her hand in from of him. He did the same thing and their fingers intertwined together.

"I promise too that someday we will meet again." she said as her body stated to fade.

They both smiled, enjoying the moment until Sakura's entire body fade way. Gaara turned toward the sunset.

"I won't break the promise, I swear"


	4. knowing eachother and Uchiha Madara

In the Hokage's room, there was sitting the 4th Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, a scroll that came out of nowhere and landed on his desk with full of paper work. He observed a little while and reached out to grab it, it wasn't any different from the other scrolls he had seen be for. He opened and it said:

_There will be someone coming, Shes no thread to Konoha instead shes Konoha's hope._

_She will be the one who change everyone's future_

_When she gets here with team 7, just say she got back from a mission and will be place on their team. Do not tell anyone about this not even team seven. She is stronger then you think,She killed missing nins with one punch and she got a big temper. She has the best healing skills you've ever seen. Her name is Sakura Haruno._

_I'm giving you a warning do not mock her hair because you don't know what she might do._

_Oh DO NOT GET INTO HER BUSINESS! _

He finish reading it and wonder who send it because one signed it. He sighed _' So many mystery things is happening.'_

Training ground 7, there was **Minato** Namikaze, Rin, Obito Uchiha, and Hatake Kakashi. Obito and Kakashi was sparing eachother while Rin was reading her medical book. Suddenly all four people felt something was coming. A bright purple light was surrounding a body floating in mid air, when the light die down there was a girl with pink hair about 11 years old, two years younger then them still in mid air; her outfit was consider as a tight elbow length sky blue shirt and white shorts and knee high shoes, black bandages on her left thigh. Kakashi was just about to go up to Sakura but was stopped by Minato.

"Don't, we need to report to the Hokage now, she might be some thread." Minato said his eyes still on the girl.

"No, she's no thread to us." a voice came from behind them.

They turned around and saw the Hokage standing there. Team seven looked at him confused.

"Naze? (why)" Rin asked.

"she works under me. She's a one-on-one team." He replied while walking toward them.

"W-what impossible, how can she be a one-on-one team when she is younger then all of us." Kakashi said not believing what hes hearing.

To their surprise the Hokage laughed at him. "She sure is younger but she is stronger then all of you three combined together, She can kill a missing nin with one punch and can heal that person like there was never a punch on their body with the same hand."

Team 7 was shocked. How can a girl younger then them do such thing.

"Do you mind us reading her information?" Minato asked.

The 4th nodded, he knew that would happen so he made a fake one with a fake name and took it with him while hes going to meet up with Minato's team.

His hand went up to his sleeves and pulled out was file and gave it to them. They opened up and read it.

Suzuki Tsukiyomi

Age:11

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Emerald Green

Birthday: September 25th

Family: none

Genin: age 5

Chuunin: age 7

Jonin: age 7 ½

Medic nin: age 9

Anbu: 9 ½

Work under Hokage: age 10

**Rank:** Unknown  
**From:**Leaf  
**Teacher:** none  
**Teammates:** none

D rank mission: none

C rank mission: none

B rank mission: none

A rank mission: 32

S rank mission: 97

Never got more then 10 scratches during a battle

They finish reading and looked at the 4th with widen eyes. They couldn't believe anybody could be that strong, on the other hand work under the Hokage.

"H-how... w-wh-." They couldn't get a word out because they where in pure shock.

The 4th chuckled and turned to Minato. "Take her to my office and I'll explain everything" with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Minato walked over to the floating girl and held out his hands so it was under her body and she stopped floating and slowly landed in his arms. He turned back to his team and found that they were still shocked from the news.

Kakashi was the first one who snapped out of it and looked at Minato. Even tho he had a board face but his sensei could see through his eyes that he's still kinda shocked by it.

"Obito, Rin Kakashi. We are going to the Hokage's office." Obito and Rin snapped out of it and nodded. While they were walking in silence Obito suddenly yelled.

"She's really strong! Don't you think sensei?" he turned to face Minato.

"Un... I wonder what made her so strong?". "I want to know too sensei" Rin said. Even though Kakashi didn't say anything, he was curious too.

"The Hokage will tell us if he wants to so we can't force it. It might be personal to her, we don't want to make her uncomfortable."

They nodded in understanding. They walked up the stairs to the 4th office and knocked on it. A moment later they heard a faint "come in" on the other side of the door. Kakashi opened and walked in with Obito, Rin and Minato following.

"Ah, finally here. Sit down I have business to talk about with you guys." he said looking up from his paper work.

They sat on the couch with Sakura still in Minato's arms. Kakashi was on his left, Obito on Minatos right and finally Rin beside Obito. (Sitting like this ;Kakashi-Minato-Obito-Rin)

"Currently there isn't any mission I could put her in so I have decide that your team will have her as another sensei." They gasp.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because when you go on missions there will missing nins that's stronger than Minato can handle, she could get Kakashi and Obito stronger. And she could help Rin with her healings." He said it like it was a fact.

"I'm okay with it because I don't know any medic jutsus so I can't teach Rin." Minato said smiling.

Sarutobi looked over to Rin, she just nodded, then he looked to Obito, he was nodding so much that his head was about to fall off and lastly kakashi, he looked at him and sighed while running his hand in his light gray hair and said "ok"

"One more thing 'Do NOT GET INTO HER BUSINESS'. That's an order."

Then Sakura started to awake and sat up on Minato's lap. Everybody turned to her. When she sat up there was a major headache so pulled her hand on her head and her hand glow green, Sakura didn't care if someone saw her or not, she just need to get this headache to go away. When she was done she looked around and saw the 4th, Obito, Rin and Minato, then she tilt her head a little and saw Kakashi.

_' WTF why is Kakashi so young? And Isn't Obito, Rin, the 4__th__ and Minato suppose to be dead?' _

_**'ah... we are in Kakashi's past right now.'**_

_'oh yeah'_

_**' I send a scroll saying that you will be here but I didn't write anything about the time-travel. I wrote that you will be coming and put you on the same team as them.'**_

_' okay'_

"Is this the team I'm assigned to now?" she asked.

The fourth nodded. She stood up in front of team 7 and observing them one by one. Sakura could feel Rin's chakra and that feeling is healing. She looked into Obito's eyes and she guessed he didn't obtain the Sharingan yet but he might need it for the next mission. Minato... hes nothing different he just had a smiling face and Kakashi...

**'sigh**' Same old Kakashi with that board face. But she didn't care because he didn't get Obito's Sharingan yet so the tragic didn't happen. She turned to the Hokage and taped her foot waiting him to go on with the chit-chatting. But he just sat there looking at his paper work. We all know that Sakura has a big temper like Tsuande and does not like waiting.

Tap

Glare

Tap

Glare

Tap

Gla-_Snap_

She slammed her hand on his desk and it broke in half while glaring at him. All the paper just flew everywhere. Team seven stared at her like she was a alien or something, no one has done that to the Hokage's desk.

"What am I suppose to do now?" she asked impatiently. With her foot tapping on the floor and arms crossed. Staring/glaring at the Hokage.

"You are going to train them."

"When will my next mission be." it sounded more like a command than question.

"In four days with team even"

"I'm not waiting for four days" she glared hard.

"Then in two days you will make Rin's healing abilities better, and Obito will have his Sharingan."

Everybody thought shes going to say no, nobody can do that in two days but they don't know that Sakura hates to back down a challenge. She smirked.

"Your on, old man" Her smirk widen when his eye twitch at the nickname.

"OK now Suzuki go with them to the training ground and train them." Sakura thought it was a fake name because she can't use her real one in this time.

"where am I going to sleep" She asked

"With team seven because they live in a big house together."

_**' that old man is ordering us around, let me out, let me out I'll show him who's the boss here.'**_

_'Chill lax inner, we can't ruin this chance to make ourselves strong in front of Kakashi.'_

She turned and faced Miato's team and smiled " I'll be at Ichiraku if you need me. And tomorrow at the training ground 8:15 sharp." Then she looked at Obito and added " Don't be late." then She just disappeared in thin air.

Obito then looked at his sensei with a surprised look.

"How come she knows that I'm always late." He asked curiously.

Minato just shrugged and stood up from his couch. "Well let's go look for her then."

"Yeah I'm hungry now lets goooo!" Obito pumped his fist in the air.

"Un me too" Rin added.

They turned to look at Kakashi but he wasn't there, they wonder when did he leave. But shrugged it off.

They walked out the office and toward Ichiraku. When they got there they saw Suzuki (sakura) and Kakashi eating ramen.

"Hey Kakashi, you cheated." Obito yelled while pointing a finger at him.

"huh?" Kakashi looked up at Obito. "What cheat?"

"We were suppose to meet out sensei at the same time."

"That has nothing to do with me cheating" Obito opened his mouth but then closed. Sakura was looking at them, she had to do something before it get's into a big fight like what Naruto snd Sasuke does.

"Hey why don't you guys eat too, the bills on the Hokage." Sakura interrupted there fighting.

"What? The Hokage doesn't pay anything tho." Rin said said as she sat to Sakura's right.

"Iie we made a deal that if I work for him he has to pay everything and listen to what I have to say in anything that has to do with me." she said lied.

"Suzuki sensei, can I ask you something?" Obito ask stood behind her stool.

"Nani?" she tilt her head a little to look at Obito.

"Why where you flaoting in mid air?"

"Because I was board with my mission because I had to watch these missing nins and they weren't doing anything but sitting so I fell asleep but before I went to sleep I put a barrier around me so if anything is 30 yard from me, my body will automatically disappear and reappear in Konoha." She lied. She had to lie because she didn't want them to find out about her abilities.

Obito's mouthed a 'O' shape. Minato sat nexto to Rin

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first." Minato suggested.

"I'm Rin, I like healping peoples, I dislike bullying. My dream is become a medic nin" She said smiling.

"HI MY NAME IS OBITO UCHIAH I LIKE TRAINING, I DONT HAVE ANY DISLIKES AND MY DREAM IS TO BE THE STRONGEST IN THE TEAM." Obito is too hyper like Naruto.

"Hatake Kakashi, likes and dislikes; don't have any. Dream; I don't know." Sakura sweat droped '_Same old Kakashi, still little information.'_

"I'm their sensei **Minato** Namikaze."

"Nice to meet you guys." Sakura smiled. They all sat down and ate. Walking to team seven's house with them, then she felt a similar chakra; It was Mandara Uchiha! "Sorry guys go with out me. I have business to take care." She turned around and faced Minato, giving him a serious look and he nodded. Once she start walking her whole body disappeared in thin air.

Sakura knew it was Mandara, the one behind the organization; Akatsuki. She wanted to know what hes up to now. She lowered her chakra to it was like a genin and walked up to him acting like a 'innocent' girl that doesn't know the world. He was in a different body.

She looked up at him and smiled. He turned around and smiled at her too.

"Ne ne why are you out here by yourself in the forest?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"ah haha. I got lost." he scrached his head.

"Do you want me to show you the way out?" she took out her hand so he could hold it.

"Un I thought I was going to be lost forever." he grabbed hers.

Mandara notice that her hand was the warmest and the softest he had ever felt. On the other hand Mandara's hand was cold to Sakura. _' mind reading jutsu.'_

_' che this useless body is getting in my way, I need to find a different body . Fast. Who would be next... heh .Obito.'_

Sakura snapped out of it and saw the light coming into the forest. Does he think he can get Obitos body when Sakura here.

"We are here" as she letting go his hand his grip tighten. She looked at him confused. He smiled and let go. He didn't want to let go of that hand it was too comforting.

"thank you" she walked off towards her '_teammates'_ house. Mandara just stared at her retreating form. He looked at his hand and folded into a grip. _' who are you little girl?' _

A voice float by with the wind_"Suzuki Tsukiyomi"_

Mandara's lips formed a smirk "Interesting"


	5. Bell test with team Minato

Sakura knocked on the front door of the house waiting the door to be opened. She then her foot steps coming from the other side. Obito was the one who opened it.

"Okaerinasai, Suzuki sensei." He smiled.

"No need to be formal, just Suzuki is fine." She smiled at him.

His smile got bigger and nodded his head. Sakura closed the door and follow him to the living room. There was Rin sitting on the couch reading. There was a slid door that goes to the back yard, she heard faint thunks, it's probably Kakashi training. Obito walked over to the couch and sat next to Rin, he too grabbed the book on the table in front of him.

Sakura could hear someone is cooking, and a voice called out.

"Ah. You must be their new sensei in Minato's team, Susuki right?" Sakura turned around and saw none other than Minato's wife; Kushina.

"Yes and you must be Kushina, The Hokage told me that I'll be living in this house for a while, I hope I'm not bothering you guys."

"Of course not, I'm just glad there's another girl here with us." She said happily... a little too happy.

Minato's head popped out of the kitchen. He hear his wife talking but didn't know to who, so he decided to check it out. Then he saw a mob of pink hair. It was Suzuki.

"Okaeri Suzuki." He smiled. She smiled back. Sakura turned to Kushina.

"Could you show me my room?" She asked, she really need to think stuff over right now.

"Un. Fallow me."

He head up stairs. Kushina opened a door. The room as consider as a vanilla cream color wall, a queen size bed, the mattress is was black with red design on it, a bathroom, drawer and a big window next to the bed. She think Kushina and she walk out the room but Sakura stopped her.

"Kushina."

"Nani?" she looked at Sakura.

"Your baby is going to come in 3 days. I suggest you stay home this week. For your safety and the baby's." She said without turning around.

"H-how did you kno-." Kushina couldn't finish her sentence because Sakura interrupted.

Sakura turned around to face her and smiled gently "I'm a medic you can't hid these things from me."

Kushina was about to say something but decide to not to. "I know but I just couldn't stand sitting on the couch all day, my muscles will be so numb and I don't like it." . "Don't worry, in the morning I will help you relax you muscles so it won't be numb."

"Think you so much, I don't know what to do without you." Kushina hugged her tightly. She returned her hug.

"Dinners ready." Minato yelled from downstairs.

"Coming." They yelled at the same time. They chatted all the way downstairs. Sakura was happy because she thought it was going to be different than what she thinks of the people in this house. Minato saw them and smiled, he hadn't seen Kushina that happy in a while because of the baby, she would always be in the bad mood.

"Come on dinner is ready.". "un"

"I'll get Kakashi." Sakura offered. They nodded.

Sakura walked to the door and slides open but couldn't Kakashi. She then sense something above her and she knew who it was. It was Kakashi, he always attacks her out of nowhere he said 'ninja's always have their guard up no matter what.'

She took a step aside and he appeared next to her, taking out of a kunai and swung it towards her, it cut her but it was just a clone. She walked out of thin air and she took her fighting stance as five Kakashi charged her. Two jumped up to attack from above, while the other three charged her from different sides. Sakura's shadow went straight to the three on each of her side and stopped their movement, and her shadow lifted up and stab them, they poof away. She then turned her attention to the remaining two in the air. They were coming down, kunai drawn. Sakura carelessly threw two Shuriken into the two Kakashi, and then turned her attention to the rest.

Sakura threw a barrage of poison tipped hari at 3 more Kakashi that had moved to attack her, each one hitting their mark, then jumped up and flipped into the air throwing a second barrage of poisoned hari at the remaining Kakashis from above. She then drew her kunai and poured her chakra into it. Sakura ran full speed him, kunais clanging on impact as he blocked her attack. However because of the chakra in her kunai her blade cut through his, and straight towards his neck. She stopped like a centimeter from his neck.

"You need to learn when to pour chakra in the the weapon that your holding or else the chances of you losing will be higher." She winked at him and walked away. Everybody was at the door watching her with disbelieve eyes. She beat Kakashi in less than 5 minutes, That's crazy!

"What?" Sakura asked them with a eyebrow raised.

"What did you do?" Obito asked.

"Finding out how strong he is."

"No, no, no! I'm talking about how can you beat Kakashi so fast?"

She chuckled "I'm not your sensei for nothing. Oh yeah Minato did you do the bell test yet?"

"No why? What is it for because I've never heard of that." He was confused. What the heck is 'the bell test'?

"Iie, I'll talk about it later with everyone, when we are finish dinner." She said as she walked in the house.

_' this is going to be really fun'_

_**'I know right, if Kakashi doesn't past the bell test we could to the same thing to him what he did to us. Hehe...' **_Inner Sakura was laughing like crazy.

_'Sometimes I wonder if Kakashi and Shika are related.'_

_**'why?'**_

_'we all know shikamaru is the laziest shinobi ever and Kakashi is really lazy too'_

_**' Good question but I don't know either, Kakashi's last name isn't Nara so I don't think they are related, and think about it how the hell does anybody have gray hair at age 13 or younger, like for real, did he dye it or something.'**_

Sakura mentally shrugged her shoulders to inner _' I don't think he would dye it, I mean come on he dye it to gray out of all the millions of color he can choose from.'_

_**'true true'**_

Everyone sat on the table, eating food with a few giggles, talks and laughter. Dinner was pretty much boring to Sakura. After dinner she told team 7 to come back to the living room in 45 minutes and Kushina didn't have to stay because the baby.

She went upstairs to her room. She opened the door and stepped in. Sakura did a few hand signs and her pajama came out. It was a purple short sleeves shirt and tan shorts. She took off her clothes and put it in a basket and pushed it back into the shelf hole, after that she took the towel and went in the bathroom, she felt the water with her toe first before letting her whole body slip in the warm water.

_**'tomorrow is gonna be really fun for us. We will do the same thing as what Kakashi did to us.'**_

_'yep let's make a bet hmm?'_

_**'your on.'**_

_'If team 7 actually works as a team then you win but if they don't them I win. The loser have to come out and act like a hobo.'_

_**'W-what'**_

_'scared?'_

_**'O-of course n-not, I don't b-back down a bet or a challenge.'**_

Sakura stepped out of the shower, she rapped the towel around her body, got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes got heavy then she remembered something. She had to meet them downstairs. She sighed, she vowed that she will have a good sleep no matter what tonight. She didn't feel like walking so she let her self sink in the floor and bottom part of her body starts to come out of the top wall of the living room. She dropped and flopped herself on the couch between to Kakashi and Obito. Surprising team 7.

"We are doing the bell test now." Sakura said yawn.

"What why now, it's 10-o'clock at night." Minato said.

Sakura looked up at him "They need to know how to attack in the dark."

Minato thought for a while. And nodded. They got up and walked to the back yard. Team 7 excluding Minato standing the opposite side of Sakura. Behind team 7 was a forest since its dark out, team 7 can't see anything. She to her side to face Minato and gave him a clock. He looked at her confused and was about to ask but Sakura speak up before he could make a sound.

"You guys have to get the bells from me *getting the bells out* before the clock strikes 1 *points the clock in Minato's hand * and whoever doesn't get the bell will go back to the academy."

Their eyes widen.

_' I have to get the bell no matter what!' _The all thought at the same time.

"Start." they jumped out of the opening and masked their chakra, Rin was half ok, Kakashi is hid his chakra better than Rin and Obito... "I challenge you on a one on one!" Sakura sweat dropped, was he serious?

Sakura just yawned and waved him off like she was waving the hair spry out of her face. Obito got mad and took out a kunai and swung it towards her head. She just tilt her head to the side and it flew past her. Next he lunged at her ready to punch her but she cough his fist and slightly kid him. He got up and looked at her and she wasn't there anymore.

She performed a genjutus on Rin. She needed to know hoe much can Rin heal, When Rin saw 'Obito' wound she rush to him and healed him but the major wounds was to hard for her. Then 'Kakashi' walked out of the forest and fell on the ground, one hand on his right shoulder and his breath was heavy. She tried to heal his wounds but she was out of chakra, _' I can't give up now, I have to save them, come on you can do it Rin just a little more' _She thought to herself. Her body pushed some chakra out and Rin healed them. Then Sakura dispelled the jutsu and Rin looked around and saw nobody, she could feel her chakra was low.

Sakura then appeared behind Kakashi, he sensed her and jumped out the way, making some distant for him and faked hurt.

"Do you really hate me that much." She turned her back to him and he took the chance and stab her from behind she fell on the ground.

"Tch too easy" Kakashi mumbled.

"You sure about that?" said a familiar voice.

Kakashi's head turned towards the source of the voice.

"What...!" he said.

Sakura was kneeling on one knee on a tree, her eyebrows raised and her lips curved in a smiled.

"How did you" Kakashi looked down at the Sakura he knocked unconscious, but all that's left was a puddle of water.

The next second Sakura was behind him, he turned rapidly but when he did, he received a punch in the stomach. He flew backwards. Right when Kakashi was about to attack her...

Beep, Beep Beep, Beep...

"Oh times up." With that she disappeared.

Team 7 meet up by Minato and Sakura.

"Suzuki, did they past?" He asked hopefully.

"Hn." was all she said and she turn and face them.

"You all failed."

They looked at her with widen eyes "W-what!"

"I said you all failed"

"But Suzuki, they were no match for you, you are too strong for them." Minato said.

"Do you know what it means to be a team." She asked the them.

"huh?"

"Teamwork." She simply said.

"We don't" Obito started.

"get it." Rin finished.

"You don't know the meaning of having a team." She said.

Minato looked at her and immediately knew what the meaning of this test was about.

"The true meaning behind this test was not to get the bell, how can you become a shinobi not knowing what is teamwork." She spoke up. She appeared behind Rin with a kunai dangerously close to her neck.

"Rin!" Minato yelled in panic. Sakura just ignored

"Obito, Kill Kakashi or Rin dies."

His eyes widen when he saw Sakura's kunai cutting the skin of her neck. He looked from Rin to Kakashi and back to Sakura and Rin. It was a hard decision for him, Rin was his crush, Kakashi is like his brother. He was hesitating, then he saw the kunai cutting deeper to Rins neck. Nobody hurts Rin! He felt his blood rush to his eyes and in his mind he could see what Sakura's next movement will be. Sakura saw his eyes turning red with three commas. Sharingan.

She lower the kunai and dropped it in her shadow and it sunk down. She then placed her hand on Rins neck and healed it. There wasn't any mark on her neck at all.

"Challenge complete." She said happily.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE THE SHARINGAN. WOHOOOOO!"

"let's sleep." She poof away. They watch her as she poof away.

"She's a really good sensei." Minato stated.

"yeah!" Obito yelled.

"let's get some sleep now." Kakashi said as he walked into the house. The others follow him and went to their own bedroom.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sakura walked up to the roof, liking the cool wind that is blowing her hair. _' IS what are we gonna do about Madara?'_

_**'When we are not gonna give Obito's body to him. If Obito have to die then let him be, that's how Kakashi will know the true meaning of a shinobi.'**_

_' We have to see what Madara's up to now, he might be planning on something.'_

_**' Right.'**_

_' I miss you Sasuke.'_

IS quietly chuckled _**' I have always wonder why we still love him even tho he cause us so much pain. We tried to hard to forget about him.'**_

_' We don't need a reason to love anyone.' _Sakura smiled gently to inner Sakura. She placed her hands on the railing and slowly closed her eyes.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Winds carry her voice through out the village.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow._

People who are asleep, a smile slowly showed up their face. For those who isn't asleep, they closed their eyes and listen to the unknown voice that the wind carries.

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

She opened her eyes, then feels Kakashi's present.

"Suzuki, why did you tell us go go back first?" He asked looking at her but she didn't face him.

"Someone unwanted was there." She said looking at the dark street that has little light.

"Who was i-". "Kakashi, please, I don't want you to get involve in this."

Sakura walked next to him and stood there. " You will die if you get involved." She warned.

She walked over to the roof door and opened it but didn't leave.

"You too Minato." With that she walked downstairs. Just then she walked downstairs Minato stepped out of the shadow.

He sighed "She's really mysterious isn't she."

"She's hiding something from us, whatever it is, has to be big. Kakashi said glaring at the darkness.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sakura opened the door of her room and stepped in. She gently close the door and walked over to her bed. She crawled onto the bed, pulling the cover over her and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night she heard noises and thought it could be an enemy and jumped of her bed and careful walked over to the door and peaked out of the crack of her door and saw a couple of medical ninjas there. She opened her door.

"Whats doing on here?" She asked. And one of the medic stopped.

"Uzumaki **Kushina's baby came early." She said and ran to the room with seals over it. Sakura immediately knew what it meant. She have to do the exact same thing to the ****Kyūbi ****like what she did to the other ****bijū. She goaded.**

**_'I have to go through the pain again.'_****Sakura anime cried to inner Sakura.**

**__****'You not gonna be the one who will suffer this pain. It wont hurt that bad... I think.'**

**_' Your not helping.' _**

**Sakura sighed, ready to 'suffer' (in inner sakuras word) the pain. She walked up to the door and she could hear Naruto's cry died down. She push open the door and saw Minato and Kushina on the floor panting. **

**All the people in the room looked at her and one of them attempt to grab her and drag her out but his hand went straight through her body. They looked shocked.**

**"What the..." the one tried to grab her said.**

**Sakura lifted her hand up and the baby in the basket slowly flowing up in the air. **

**"Stop! What are you doing, you can get yourself killed." Minato shouted.**

**"Did you really think he could control the nine tailed fox?" She ask looking at him on the corner of her eyes.**

**A bunch of orange chakra came out of Naruto's body and transformed to her own body. Her body shook violently and she had a painful face. ****_' you said it wasn't going to hurt that bad, your suck a liar IS.' _****. ****__****'hehehe sorry my bad I thought that it wouldn't hurt that bad because you already done it to the other bijus so I thought you got use to it.' ****Half of the Kyubi's chakra was gone in Naruto's body, she lower her hand and the baby followed. The baby was sat back down the basket. Sakura was about to leave but before she made it out of the door Minato stopped her.**

**"What did you do." he demanded.**

**"I only took half of the Kyubi's chakra so when hes out of control he wont destroy anything or kill anyone." She stated. Minato sighed, he thought Sakura did something to his son. **

**Sakura left the room and into her bedroom. She was so tired, she need to get sleep, she looked out the window and it was still dark. Sakura decide to sleep more.**


	6. Getting the mission

Kakashi woke up with a bad feeling, he tried to forget it but couldn't. He got up and took a shower. He just couldn't fight off that feeling that something is bad gonna happen to day.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Rocks were crumbling down like a tornado just hit a building. A big rock was about to crush Kakashi but Obito pushed him out of the way and instead of falling on Kakashi it hit Obito. Once the rocks all hit the ground, it shook violently. Kakashi and Rin was safe but there wasn't any sight of Obito. Then, there was Obito, laying down and the rock crush the other half of his body._

Sakura jot up and sweats going down her face and neck. _' pant... pant... just a dream.'_

_**'I'm afraid not Saki, it's the future. That's what going to happen to Obito, it's you choice either save him or let fate take over.'**_

_'I will try my best to save him.'_

Sakura walked to the bathroom and took a shower, calming herself down from the dream. Sakura went downstairs to make breakfast because Minato was at the hospital with Kushina. Obito rush downstairs, smelling the pancake makes him feel like he's in heaven. They all gather together and ate.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOOOOO GOOD, YOU MAKE THE BEST PANCAKES SUZUKI!" Obito said with hearts in his eyes. Sakura just sweat dropped.

"Thank you and we are going to the Hokage's office after breakfast." Sakura said. The other two looked up from their food and nodded.

Sakura finish washing the dishes and got ready to go. Her outfit was consider as a sky mid thigh kimono that extends from below her shoulders to her mid thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. She wore fishnet on her right thigh, and fishnet below her left knee. Sakura also had fishnet covering her shoulder that past her belly button. Sleeves rolled up to her elbow. She tied her headband around her neck. Her bangs were swiped to the left. So her forehead was covered up. Lastly her ankle ninja shoes.

"Let's go." She said.

"Hai!" from Obito

"un" from Rin

"Hn" We all know who that's from.

_' hehe I won the bet.'_

_**'Gulp... can I do something else pweleas...?' **_IS did a puppy dog eyes.

_' eh... OK I guess, hmm... you could come out when anything dangerous happens, if anything does you take Kakashi and Rin out of the situation and I will take Obito, hes the target of Madara.'_

_**'OK, at lease I don't have to act like a hobo in front of everyone.' **_IS muttered the last part silently.

They walked up the stairs of the Hokages office and Kakashi knocked, Rin was waiting patiently, and Obito...

"OJI-SAN OPEN THE DOOR, WE HAVE SOMETHING TO DISCUSS." He yelled.

Inside the Hokage's eyebrow was twitching, and said come in. The door flung open.

"Oji-san~ I won the challenge" Sakura said in a singing voice and smiled.

The Chuunins and Jonins in the office looked at her as if she was a alien coming out of nowhere.

Ahem " Nothing less from you Suzuki, know let me see if you _really _finish the challenge." Sakura's eye was twitching.

She slammed her hands on the desk and glared, dark aqua was around her. "You don't believe me?" She hissed.

"Now now, no need to get mad." He smiled nervously. The Chuunins and Jonins couldn't believe it the Hokage, the strongest person in the village is nervous because of a girl! The world is gonna end.

Sakura looked at Obito. "Obito, Sharingan." She ordered. He nodded and closed his eyes, moments later, everybody but Sakura in the room was watching him closely. He opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan. Everyone gasp excluding Sakura. She turned her gaze to Rin. She lifted her arm up. A thin shadow was lifted up from her own shadow and cut her upper wrist.

"Rin, heal this." She walked up to her and placed a green glowing hand on the wound. It healed more than half, before Sakura came Rin can only heal little cuts. Now she can almost heal a real wound. Once Rin was done, Sakura sat her own hand on the wound and then removed it. Everybody looked at her upper wrist and saw not even a scar. Sakura turned back to the Hokage and smiled.

"What is our mission hm?"

"You must travel through Kusagakure in the midst of a conflict between Iwagakure and Konohagakure to destroy a bridge."

"Is Minato Sensei coming with us?" Rin asked.

The Hokage switch his gaze from Sakura to Rin and shook his head.

"No, he will be staying at the hospital with Kushina." He said.

"When is this mission going to start?" Sakura asked.

"Today"

"What rink?" Kakashi spoke up the first time in the conversation.

"B rink" the Hokage answered.

Suddenly an nin outburst something out.

"What! How can that be possible. They are only Genins."

Sakura looked at the nin. "Don't underestimate my teammates."

"What are you talking about, your only a Genin too. Another one spoke up.

Obito snorted " Suzuki works under the Hokage and she is way stronger than all of you."

The one who spoke widen eyes. "What, how could it be, She's too young to graduate the academy."

This time the Hokage spoke up " Don't let her age fool you all, She _could_ and _will _kill all of you if she wants." He stretched out the 'could' and 'will'.

They were too shocked too say anything. He turned back to Sakura and the others.

"Ok so where was I."

"Mission" said broadly.

"Right, you guys will start now."

"Hai" from Obito and Rin.

"Hn" from Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi looked over to Sakura, he thought she would say 'hai/ OK or something along the line.

"Pack your stuff and we are leaving in 20 minutes."

Before she go she remember something, she looked at the Hokage "Oji-san, I will be leaving after this mission."Sakura said and revived a nodded, he knew she didn't want anybody to know anything about this and didn't want the others to be suspicious of her. "What are you talking abo-" Obito didn't get a chance to finish his question because Sakura already disappear in thin air. Obito and Rin looked at the Hokage for an answer.

"I can't give out any information about Suzuki, so ask her but if she doesn't want to then its that."

They nodded and head to their house but Kakashi already went in a puff of smoke.


	7. Mission part 1

A shinobi was running late for the mission. He jumped from tree to tree, making whole bunch of noise and scaring the birds away.

*Pant*... *Swish* *pant* …. *Whoosh* _' Dammit!'_

He ran like his life is depending on it. _' At this rate I will be killed!'_ He tripped over a branch and fell straight to the ground. "Gyaaaaa" He kept rolling and rolling and landed in front of Kakashi with a thud.

"Did I make it on time?" the shinobi asked kakashi.

"Nope, because your late! Obito!" Kakashi said crossing his arms.

Kakashi bent down, both hands on his knees. "Idiot. Didn't Suzuki said that be here in 20 minutes. If your a true shinobi, you should fallow the rules."

"No... on the way I had to show the way to an old lady carrying luggage... plus there was something in my eye..."

"WHAT THATS A LIE!"

"Hey don't talk like that Kakashi." Sakura said. The she turned her head to Obito. "You went with the old lady didn't you?"

"I carried her luggage too!" He said as he dropped a drop of eye water. Sakura sighed. _'That's where Kakashi get all of his rescues.' _

"Those who don't follow the rules and regulation are call trash, that's how it is." Kakashi said as he looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura didn't bother saying anything.

Obito rubbed his eye and scowled, "You don't have any kindness in you, do you? It's always about the rules and regulation. Just shut up!"

Kakashi stared at Obito. "They key point is yourself control." Obito said. Sakura kept on staring "..."

"Hey hey don't you two ever stop. Your on the same team, aren't you?" Rin said holding both of her hands up to her chest.

Kakashi looked back. "Rin, your too easy-going toward Obito. This is a very important day for me..."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Rin said trying to smile.

"Lets head out." Sakura said as she walked. She didn't pack anything for the mission, she knew this is nothing.

They followed her and then Obito looked at them questionably. "What was it again?"

"Well starting today Kakashi is a Jonin like Minato."

"And?"

"It means Minato wont be on missions with you guys anymore, Kakashi is technically the leader of this team." Sakura explained.

"I told you before to give Kakashi a present." Rin said.

"Sorry I wasn't listening" Kakashi's eye twitch at that statement. "..."

"Minato told me to give you this, he said it was a special kunai." Sakura gave Kakashi a kunai that looks like a fork? It has three pointy ends, the middle one is the longest.

"It's kinda heavy because it was made from some kind of materiel, you will get use to it once you start using it more." She said.

"Thanks" Rin rumbled through her backpack.

"This is from me, here" She handed him a mini medical bag.

"Thanks." Then he stuck out his hand to Obito.

"What's with the hand!"

"I didn't do anything for you, absolutely nothing!" He yelled.

"That's fine, make yourself useful. Carry my stuff." Obito flinched and glared.

"It's a mystery how you become a Jonin!" Obito pointed a finger at him. Sakura sweat dropped

"I don't want to talk about it."

Obito was shaking. "I, Obito Uchiha will surpass you as soon as I awaken this Sharingan!"

"The Uchiha clan are all elite ninjas aren't they? That's what I thought but..." He said as he was face to face Obito.

"Whaaa?"

"You guys quit it." Rin tries to stop them.

"Kakashi, Obito Stop now, I need to explain this mission." Sakura said. They all looked at her.

Sakura opened a map and pointed at a line on the map. "It's this line." As her finger trail the line, "Currently the Earth country is invading The Hidden Grass village. That's this line." She pointed a line.

"The enemy is Hidden rock ninjas, we have information that there's already a thousand ninjas at the enemy's front line. If they continue advancing like this, throughout the fire country also borders the hidden grass village, if we wait too long it will be too late." Sakura said still looking at the map.

"Our current mission is here" She taped a line that has a small white rectangle. "We need alot of ninjas hit the enemy's front line. Because of that, a few selected ninjas must go and damage them."

"The bridge... so it's a sneaking mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh-huh our mission is sneak up behind the enemy, destroy the bridge that they need to receive supplies and then withdraw quickly."

"Hai!" they said.

XOXOXOXO

_' This place sure has a lot of mushrooms,it's so ugly!'_ IS chuckled.

Sakura and team 7 were walking in the tall green grasses. Kakashi's sense twitched and his right hand was slightly moving. Rin and Obito looked at him alert.

_' oh! Nice Kakashi.'_

Behind a huge tree _' I have been notice? This guy isn't any normal shinobi.'_ the shadow quirt it's eyes and saw Sakura. _'huh? Isn't there suppose to be 3 people on a team but what about that girl? If they are lower then Jonin they need to have a sensei. Why is that girl there.'_

"Careful, there's 20 enemies, and maybe it's a Kage bunshin no jutsu." Sakura warned.

"It looks like it... I'm going in, Suzuki please cover me." Kakashi said as he formed the chidori hand seal.

He put his hand near the ground and the effect was great, the part of the ground where his hand is, was ruining the flat surface. He got up and ran at full speed ahead with chidori in his hand.

The figure in the shadow looked at Kakashi _' stupid, plunging straight into...' _And the shadow threw a kunai towards Kakashi, Fuuton: Wind return. Sakura said. All of the attacks was blocked by a huge amount of wind and returned it all back to the shadow person. Kakashi looked at Sakura and nodded a thanks.

"Eh!" the shadow person was caught in surprise, Kakashi's speed got faster. Sakura whispered, "Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki" ice birds coming out of nowhere and launch at her opponent, going right through the big mushroom that was growing on the wall tree thing and it hit the wall behind the shadowed shinobi.

Kakashi ran up at the shadowed shinobi and his chidori hit the enemy's stomach. Then the shadow man puffed away _' shit! a_ _Kage bunshin?' _Kakashi thought.

Obito looked behind him and his eyes widen, the shadowed shinobi came out of the grass.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba" Sakura said as winds cut up the enemy. "Be careful." She smiled at him.

"Y-yes." Obito said shakily and tears in his eyes. Kakashi charge at his enemy "Don't push it boy!"

Kakashi was about to hit his enemy but got pulled by Sakura so he wont get sliced by his sward but he still got a deep cut. And retreat to where Rin and Obito is.

"We are going back, Kakashi, your wound isn't small." Sakura said as she walked over to them. Rin was healing him.

"I'm fine!" _'sigh... why is he always so stubborn.'_

"What did you mean fine!" Obito said. "I don't want to say anything to a cry baby."

"T-there was something in my eyes!" Obito yelled.

"Shinobi rule number 25, a shinobi never show his tears."

"Hey... you two stop it." Rin said, trying to stop the fight.

"Take it easy now." Sakura said. They looked at her a little bit surprised.

"The rules are important but you must be able to cope with the situation." She said to Kakashi, he looked down a little bit.

"Hah! See!" Obito pointed a finger at Kakashi. "as for you Obito."

"You were wearing goggles, you couldn't have anything in your eyes. Control your mouth, if you don't it will become weak and same goes to your mind."

She turned to Kakashi "One more thing, you shouldn't use that jutsu again for the time being. It will waste a large amount of your chakra."

"Don't forget, _Teamwork_" She turned around "Let's head out." They didn't say a word. "..."

~~~~At night~~~~

"Suzuki." She turned around and saw Obito climbing the rock she was siting on.

"Hm? Something wrong?" He sat next to her, he wasn't wearing his goggles.

"I understand the importance of teamwork, but Kakashi always making me out to be a lazy idiot. I thought I was a 'elite' because I was born from the Uchiha clan. I such a loser. I can see that Kakashi is a amazing person but..."

"Kakashi is the son of Konoha's white fang. His father is about the same level as Legendary Sannin, because her spend his childhood with a genius, sometimes he may look at you guys and see you guys as unsatisfactory."

"White fang... now you mention it, isn't he the one who die from protecting the village. Kakashi never said a word about him."

"...everyone in the village and of course Kakashi respected that magnificent person." Sakura said looking up the sky. "Until that incident."

Obito looked at Sakura. "... incident?"

Sigh "I'm not suppose to talk about it freely but, since your in the same team as him, I want you to know."

Sweats going down his face. "What happen?"

"Kakashi's father; Sakumo was disgraced. And he committed suicide." She looked at him.

"E-eh?"

"About 5 years ago, he was on a top mission, sneaking into enemy's land. He had to make a choice." Sakura closed her eyes and continue. "The success of the mission or his companion's lives. If he followed the village's rules, he couldn't go back to the mission... he abandoned the mission and save the lives of his companions."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Obito from the corner of her eyes.

"Because of that the village suffered a great lost, people in the village blamed him. In the end, he was disgraced by the companions he saved." she said.

Obito's eye sadden.

"From that mission, his mind and body become weak... after that Kakashi never spoke a word about his father, Kakashi began to fallow the rules and regulation no matter what."

Obito didn't say anything. "...". they didn't know that Kakashi was listening the whole time.

"For me I think Kakashi's father is a true hero." Obito looked at her and smiled. "Me too."

"Get some sleep, you need the energy to fight right." Sakura said smiling.

"Hai!" He ran back to his sleeping beg.


	8. Mission part 2

In the morning Sakura went to check up on Kakashi's wound, it was taking too much time so she healed herself.

"Careful next time." She smiled.

"Hai." Sakura looked up the sky and it's about time they head out.

"Alright, lets go!" She said it happily.

"OK!" They got up and walked toward the forest. They stopped for a second.

"Right now it will be team battles." Sakura said

"Let's get going... commander..." Kakashi looked at Obito surprised. Obito looked away, Rin and Sakura smiled.

"Let's go!" they sprint off where the enemies are. The were running at a high speed, this speed to sakura was like walking but she can't show any of her abilities yet unless it's a emergency.

They got to a river, they had to get across the river to get to the other side. They put chakra on the feet and walked on it. Behind the rocks there were two people. One has an hair style of explosion, the other one looks kinda old.

"I will take them on." The old on said. And did a jutsu so his whole body is invisible.

Kakashi stopped at his track, his nose sniffed. He shift his hand telling them something isn't right. Bamboos coming at them fast. Obito formed a hand seal.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A huge amount of fire came out of Obito's mouth and burned all the bamboos. The bamboos fell in the water. The old man ninja was getting close behind Rin. Then explosion head ninja jumped out of the rock and attack them. Kakashi got his own kunai. Metals clashing each other going up bamboos.

"Gyaaaaaa!" They all turned around and saw him in the old ninja's arm. Kakashi jumped down from the bamboo.

"We'll look after this one" The old ninja said.

"Guh!" from Obito.

"Wait!" from Kakashi.

Sakura formed hand seals "Suton: Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou" water needles coming towards them, they try to doge but they got stabbed by some needles.

"Hand her back." She said in a cold voice. She learned the cold voice from a lot of missing nins. It gave them shivers.

"No can do." The old one said and nodded towards the explosion head person. He did some hand signs.

"Doton: Doryuuheki" the ground formed a wall, Sakura's eyes widen. _' Oh hell no.'_

She ran while forming the seals of chidori, a thousand birds making noises. Her chidori was bigger than Kakashi's because she put more chakra in it. The earth wall crumbled down and dust was all over the place, once the dust was clear, they were gone. Kakashi wonder how she know chidori when it was his time showing anybody.

"DAMMIT!" Obito ran towards where the enemy's were.

"Don't go after them!" Kakashi yelled after Obito.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! RIN IS CAPTURED BY THEM!"

"... We will continue with the mission."

"What about Rin?" Obito yelled.

"Leave Rin for now, the enemy knows what our aim is. They wont kill her yet. Rin is a medical ninja so she will be treated well."

Obito's stare got harden " More importantly the enemy discover our aim. If they find out they will prepare for the attack coming up. If that happens the mission will be more difficult."

Obito glared at Kakashi.

"Everything your saying right now doesn't include Rin's safety. Saving Rin is more important than mission!"

"As a shinobi, sometimes scarfing your teammate will succeed the mission. That's the "Law". If mission fail war will continue and many more sacrifices will happen."

"Laws, laws ,laws, it's always about laws, Rin is in trouble right now. Every time we are hurt Rin will always heal us. If it weren't for her we be long dead."

"That's her job as a medical ninja." He stated it. Obito couldn't stand it anymore and punch Kakashi and he fell on the floor.

"Rather you like it or not I'm your commander and you have to follow my orders. You are letting your emotions getting in the way. Emotions are unnecessary things."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" he answer dryly.

Sakura walked over there and stretched out her hand to help Kakashi up. He accepted it and stood up.

"Enough." She simply said.

Obito turned around and started walk away but then he stopped. "I truly believe that "White fang" is a true hero." Kakashi got caught in surprise.

"Kakashi." He turned to Sakura saw her walking up to Obito.

"Let me tell you something." he got curious, what do she need to tell him?

"Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who don't care about their companions are worst than trash." By the time Sakura said that she was next to Obito. She took his hand and walked.

"Think about what I said Kakashi." She looked at him and let a small smile come up to her face . Then she and Obito disappeared in thin air. Kakashi just stared as they left.

He closed his eyes, turned around and walked the opposite way they disappeared. He jumped from tree to tree suddenly he stopped. A wave of pain shoot up his shoulder. He put a hand there and looked into space.

"_Laws, laws ,laws, it's always about laws, Rin is in trouble right now."_

"..."

"_Every time we are hurt Rin will always heal us. If it weren't for her we be long dead."_

"..."

"_Those who don't follow the rules are scrum but those who don't care about their companions are worst than trash."_

"..."

"_Think about what I said Kakashi."_

"..."

~With Obito and Sakura~

A big cave with a not so big entrance. Up in the tree Sakura and Obito was hiding.

_'Stay clam, stay clam. Suzuki is with me, I can't be scared.' _Obito mentally said.

Sakura's ANBU scent came in. She grabbed Obito and jumped out of the way. The invisible ninja dropped his jutsu. It was the old ninja that they met before.

"Your not a normal ninja, who are you little girl."

" There's not need for you to know who I am. You are going to be dead anyway."

"Oh. Really? I wonder how long you will last after all your the first person to find out my location when I didn't go near you." He said amusingly. He did a hand sign and another him came out of the tree and stand next to him.

He signaled the clone to go after Obito. The clone did a hand seal and his body turned invisible.

"Obito, Sharingan!" Sakura yelled from the other side. He nodded towards her. He closed his eyes and reopened them, replacing Onyx to red with 3 commas. He saw the invisible clones movement but it doesn't mean he could see _all. _Sakura busy fighting the enemy in front of her so she couldn't help Obito. The next move surprise Obito, the nin was in front of him and dropped his jutsu, ready to slice Obito.

His attack was blocked by a kunai coming out of nowhere. Kakashi jumped down and stood by Obito.

"K-Kakashi... you...why?" Obito uttered.

"I can't leave a crybaby ninja like you alone." Kakashi looked at Obito from the corner of his eyes.

The enemy once again used his invisible jutsu, Obito was sweating really bad and Sakura notice that too.

"Obito, believe in yourself." He looked at Sakura and nodded. He concentrate chakra into his eyes and looked around and with a swift move he turned half his body and stabbed the ninja.

"H-how did yo-" He didn't finish his sentence and fell off the tree with a _BAM! And poof!_

Sakura saw the whole thing and turned to the real body and smirked.

"I don't have to hold back anymore." She ran in front of him and and send a non chakra powerful punch.

But no one knew that their enemy did another clone and hid it somewhere.

"Sniff sniff. His scent has been completely removed."

"W-where is he?"

Kakashi then heared. _...__Tap..._

"OBITO! Behind you!" Kakashi yelled and moved his body to him but Obito got a slow reaction and the enemy's weapon cut Kakashi's left eye.

"GYAHHH! My eyes!" he yelled in pain.

"Kakashi!"

Obito help him up, Obito placed a hand on Kakashi's back to supoort him. "Kakashi! Hey Kakashi! Ar you alright!"

"Yeah, somewhat."

Obito looked at his hand that covered his left eye and blood was running out. Tears going down Obito's eyes.

"Dirt in your eyes again? Shinobi's don't cry. I'm not dead yet."

A soft laugh was heard behind them and they turned around to see Sakura.

"How bad does your eye hurt?" She asked while knelling down.

"It really hurts." Sakura placed a hand on his left eye and stood up. She looked at them with dead serious eyes.

"I checked how damage was it and it was too damage to be heal in other words; Kakashi, your left eye is blind."

Kakashi widen is right eyes and Obito was shocked.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi. It's all my fault."

"Iie, it's not your fault Obito, Kakashi did a great job of protecting his companions." Obito looked up at Sakura while she looked at Kakashi and helping him up.

"You too Obito, at that time you were really brave." She smiled at him. His watery eyes looked at her for a moment and then ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Obito, let it all out. Nobody will yell ay you." he looked at her and pools of tears ran down his face and tighten his grip on her. She looked at Kakashi.

"It looks like you got the true meaning of being a team."

Obito let go of Sakura and wiped his tears away and stand up high. "Let's go save Rin now."

Sakura help kakashi up and she smiled at Obito's determination. "Un."


	9. Mission Ends

In side the cave was Rin and the explosion head ninja. "Your a stubborn one aren't you." He pulled Rin's bangs.

_Step._

"Huh?" The ninja turned his head and thought it was his partner but insetead of his partners face, he came to came to face Obito, Sakura and Kakashi. The ninja sighed and got up. "Everyone is useless."

Obito looked over to Rin and activated his Sharingan and saw her chakra flow was odd.

"Her chakra is really irregular, different than yours and mine." Obito said to Kakashi.

"She could have been in some kind of Genjutsu. It was probably the fastest way to get information out of her." Kakashi replied still staring at the nin.

"Hm. Looks like you're no ordinary brats." The ninja smirked.

"No shit." Sakura snorted. She then relied what she just said and immediately want to slap her forehead but stop herself. The explosion head glared at Sakura.

"We have already beaten one but this one has a high speed. Careful." Kakashi warned.

"Right!" Obito yelled getting a kunai out of his weapon pouch. They both attack at the same time while Sakura went to help Rin.

"Kai." Rin went back to reality and saw Sakura.

"Suzuki-sensei." She said weakly.

"Don't worry Rin we're all here to save you." She said softly.

In the fight Kakashi and Obito ran to attack their enemy and the explosion head had 2 short knives sticking out of his sleeves. Each sleeves have one. He tried to slash Obito but Obito saw it coming and bend his back and he missed. Kakashi jumped in the air and ready to stab his enemy. The ninja moved his right arm to block Kakashi's attack but Obito lifted his foot to block it. Kakashi swing his weapon at his enemy and it slashed his right arm. They all got off of him and ran to Sakura and Rin.

"Kakashi...Obito..."

"We came to save you. It's alright now." Obito said panting slightly.

"Right! We'd better get out of here fast." Rin smiled.

"That was a good combination but you're just still brats." The ninja slowly got up.

"Doton: Iwa Yado Kazushi!" Rocks in the cave started to rumble. "Damn!" Obito cursed.

"Everyone get out of here quick!" kakashi yelled as he ran. They all ran and rocks crumbling down at a fast rate. A rock hit Kakashi because due to his left eye's condition, his sense on his left side weaken. He fell down and they all stopped.

"Kakashi!" Rin yelled in worry. Obito went to help him but he sensed a hug rock falling straight onto Kakashi's body. He pushed his body out of the way.

For Sakura, this scene looks really familiar for some odd reason. She widen eyes as she hit realization. It was the nightmare she had. She wanted to save Obito but a hand grabbed hers. She turned her head and gasp.

"Let go Madara! She screamed at him. He was surprised, how did she know who he is.

"No." He smirked at her. She looked back to her team. Her eyes widen, Obito laying there. The rock smashed half of his body. Sakura's body shook and a painful face appeared on her face.

"Obito!" She glared at Madara and send out a full chakra punch and hit him right on his chest. She rush to them. Madara sat up , he laughed and said to himself. "Your really...interesting."

Rocks formed a tall circle around her 'teammates', when she got there she saw Kakashi trying to push the rock away. Sakura was about to help but her chakra was blocked by Madara when he grabbed her hand. She silently cursed herself.

"That's enough, it's alright. Looks like it is over for me. The right side of my body is almost smashed. There's no feeling in it." Obito said his mouth could barely move.

Kakashi was panting and Sakura was trying to pin point Madara. She was so mad right now because if he hadn't showed up she could of changed Obito's fate. Obito coughed up blood and Rin ran to his side.

Kakashi hit his hand on the ground and cursed. "Damn!"

"K-Kakashi... take my Sharingan." Obito said weakly. He looked up "!"

"The people in the village said that your a great Jounin...that's how I feel. Please accept it."

"...Kakashi, come over here...we need to start this quickly!"

Rin had wiped her tears, but her eyes were wide with adrenaline. She had her medic bag out now, open and ready. The chakra was already forming in her able hands.

Kakashi looked away, hesitant. Shamed. But Obito spoke with a clear, decisive voice. He was at peace.

"...I'm already... going to die...but...I'll become your eye...and from now on, I'll be able to see the future."

Rin waited with anticipation, and waited for Kakashi to decide the depth of his friendship with Uchiha Obito.

Obito took one last look at his friends.

Kakashi closed his remaining eye. When he finally reopened it moments later, it was with new resolve. He scooted closer to Rin as she got up from her haunches and witnessed as the two boys, at the end of their childhood, became one on the battlefield.

After it was done, Kakashi stood up and jumped up into the clearing of rocks above. Rin had taken Obito's hand and tried her best to comfort him in his last moments.

"Kakashi." Obito's voice was less clear now, less steady. He was slipping away. "Take care of Rin."

The stone nins were closing in, their rushes audible even to the now blind Obito.

Kakashi gripped his short sword with determination. "Right."

Suddenly he attacked.

His sword snapped with the force of the spin of the stone nin's wrist daggers.

Kakashi instantly formed the hand seals for the chidori and went all out against the larger man. The squealing of the '1000 birds' was deafening in the small cave and the intense chakra light glared in the shadows where Rin and Obito lay in wait.

A few seconds passed, then a loud thud. With the chidori no longer ignited, the cave and surroundings were eerily quiet. Rin gripped Obito's hand tighter in fear. _Who..?_

A man's face appeared at the mouth of the cave. Her whole body became rigid with fear.

It's not Kakashi! Oh God...!

Rin's hand still gripped Obito's tighter, her knuckles white with tension. Obito managed a small smile.

"Re...lax...Rin..."

The man's face disappeared, and slowly, Kakashi's young figure appeared, panting. _He got him! _

Obito's smile faded as he listened for any more approaching enemies.

"Kakashi...take...take Rin...hurry...get out of here...the...enemy's reinforcements...are coming...for sure..."

Kakashi said nothing, only gazed at his fallen friend. By now, Rin had stood up, but still held Obito's hand.

Her face showed that she was emotionally torn. _He doesn't deserve to die, not now..._

"Obito..."

Even blind, Obito could almost see Rin's pain at the implied conclusion of his request to Kakashi. He withdrew his hand quickly.

"It's alright..._go!"_

It was now Rin's turn to be speechless as she looked at Obito's crumpled body. Sobs were close to breaking free from her. She was trying to remember what he looked like before. She didn't want to remember him...like...like _this_.

Kakashi scooted close to the cave's entrance and reached down, calling for her.

"Rin..."

Kakashi suddenly felt the presence of many ninjas nearby. _No..._

"Doton: Retsudo tenshou!" _(Earth Release! Splitting Earth Force!)_

The earth immediately began to shake violently. As if replaying the horrific scene from earlier, the large rocks surrounding the young team began to give way.

_Shit!_ Kakashi was starting to panic. _If we don't get out of here..._

"Rin! Hurry, grab on!" His voice, normally calm and collected, was now uncharacteristically tight and urgent. This was it.

Rin was breathing fast now. She had to let go. _Obito...why! We don't want to leave you...please...forgive us! Forgive Kakashi! Forgive...me! _

The boulders were crashing down. Obito suddenly felt a wave of panic rush inside him. _Rin! _

The pain from the new weight of the rocks falling was excruciating. _She was leaving him. She had to leave. But suddenly he wanted the feeling of Kakashi's calming air near...and ... Rin's warmth beside him. Oh Rin!_

"RIN!"

His cry for her tore Rin's heart. She looked back at him one last time, tears falling unbidden down her dirt-stained cheeks. She bit her lip to keep back the choking sobs.

Finally she grabbed onto Kakashi's outstretched hand and arm. The rumbling of the falling rocks was deafening. Explosions ripped through the space that was slowly filling up with stone, obscuring their view of their dying friend. Rin cried out.

"OBITO!"

They rush out of the cave and jumped into a tall tree. Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled, she reopened them and found her sight was... twisting? She lost her balance and fell backwards off the tree. Her eye lids dropped and was ready for the pain to come.

Kakashi watched as Sakura lost her balance and fall backwards. "Suzuki!" he was about to reach for her but her body just disappear.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw nothing but a mirror. "IS you should of warned me first."

"_**Sorry Saki." **_IS laughed sheepishly.

"We couldn't change Kakashi's past..." Sakura said looking down.

"_**It isn't your fault. I'm wondering how Madara got there in the first place."**_

"He shouldn't have know where our mission is located."

IS widen eyes as she thought of something. _**"Could he of know about us and time travel?"**_

"No, because we didn't tell anybody at all and I thought he only wanted Obito's body but he stopped me from saving him."

"_**This is getting really weird. We don't have time right now because another time is coming."**_

Sakura felt like her body is being sucked in by something. Then she felt wind and water.

Wait. Hold up...

Wind?

Water?

What the hell?


	10. Your Opinion

Should I continue or no?

I really want your opinion on if I should continue the story or not.

I have no clue if my story is boring you guys or not so tell me anything you want even if you want to put my story as boring.


	11. Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha youngest member of the Uchiha clan, a highly skilled clan of ninjas allied to the village of Konohagakure, second son of Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha, little brother of Itachi Uchiha was practicing his family jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A medium fire ball came out of his mouth and it pushed threw the water. He had improved a lot compare to last time, steams coming from the water because of the fire ball.

"_huff... huff..._just a little more." Then _Splash._

"Huh?"

In the middle of the lake there was a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes about his age looking irritated, she was getting up from the water. She had two hands on top of the water and push herself up slowly, she lifted her left knee to the top of the water and then stood up.

_'Couldn't you make me land in a better place. Anywhere is better then getting wet.' _Sakura said to her inner.

_**'Sowwy I can't control where you land.'**_

"Where is this?" Sasuke heard her say. Her voice was soft to Sasuke for some reason.

Emerald met Onyx

She finally seem to notice him and walked over to him. He was thinking should he run or no. she could be one of his fan girls but she doesn't seem to be like those kind of people. He decided not to, if it was one of his fan girls she would of ran up to him and cling on to him once she sees him and he know that all of his fan girls cant walk on water or do any kind of jutsu at all, they only cared about their looks.

She stepped on the wooden walk way of the water and stood in front of him. She was half head shorter than him. He waited for the cling on his arm and annoying squeals but none of them came. She just started at him and opened her mouth.

"Do you know where is this?" She asked nicely. He was glad that she's not his fan girl.

"Uchiha Clan's backyard lake." She nodded in understanding.

"Sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing." was all she said and walked past him. He then hear her say. "How did I even get here?" he stared at her as she walked away but she stopped no far from him and heard a slap sound, Sasuke thought probably she slapped her forehead. She turned back to him and walked up to him.

"How do I get out of here?" She asked.

"I'll show you." He led the way and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her look stood out, her hair is a little wavy due to the water and it goes 3 inches below her shoulders, bangs wiped to her left side and her bangs were cut like going down. Her shirt was lime green and her short shorts were sky blue. And no shoes, she had white bandages on her right ankle down to the middle of her foot. Her skin color is a light tan color.

Sasuke's eyes travel up to her face. Her emerald eyes shine under the sun and her smile never fade. He felt a breeze next to his foot and looked down. With every step the girl took ice would form around it before it touch the ground.

She seem to notice his stare on her feet. "I had to use it because I might cut my feet."

"Oh" a nice silence came. Sakura liked the breeze that was blowing her feet. It was perfect in a hot day like this.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER!" A voice yelled and heavy foot steps were heard.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Another voice yelled out.

"Iruka-sensei!" That voice! It's Naruto's! Sakura used her ice to move Sasuke and her to Naruto and when they got there she saw Naruto on the ground and try to get away from two huge guys that was like 3 size bigger than him and Naruto has dark purple/black marks on his leg and arms. And his cheek had a big cut on the left.

One of the big guy was a about to send a punch at him but Sakura teleported Sasuke and herself next to Naruto and her ice froze the big guys hand.

"Are you ok?" She bend down and meet his watery blue eyes. At first Naruto thought she was going to hit him like what other people do but instead of hitting him she asked was he ok.

He nodded at her and she smiled. "Good."

"Move out of my way little girl!" the guy yelled. She turned to him and fully glared at him.

"Make me." He was about to punch her but the bottom half of his body frozen. "How are you going to hit me when you cant even pass my ice, hm?" Sakura smirked.

"Let me go little girl! Do you know who I am? I'm the Hokage's friend." He screamed/lied at her but Sakura was looking at Naruto and Sasuke. She looked back at him with lazy expression. Other people and shinobis stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Huh? Did you say something cause I wasn't listening." She heard what he was saying and everything was a big fat lie. The dude was fuming in anger, he was about to say something but Sakura cut him to it.

"I suggest you drop the henge."

"W-what are you talking about." he shuttered, trying to cover the truth.

She raised a eyebrow. "Your a horrible liar you know?"

"Tch, we have been found out." he said to the guy next to him. They dropped the henge.

"Oh? What are Amegakure shinobis doing in Konoha?"

Before they could answer. "Never mind don't answer. If your here to get the kyuubi, it ain't happening."

"How do you know abou-" the guy didn't finish and Konoha ninjas attacked. The fight wasn't very long because they weren't a high level nin. The ninjas took Amegakure shinobis to the examination room, but before they left they looked at her with amazed eyes. Sakura's eye twitched _' staring much?'_

Everybody went back to what they were doing acting like nothing happened but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura didn't move at all. Naruto and Sasuke was staring at Sakura and she was mentally cursing herself for being too emotional when it comes to her teammates... well not yet.

Naruto tried to get up but his legs were numb due to the rain ninjas punch. Sakura bend down and touched his leg. Green chakra came out of her hand and moments later the feeling in his legs were like... Naruto couldn't find a word to explain it.

She shot up really fast and a big grin "Thank you! uh..."

"Sakura."

"Thank you Sakura-chan! My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

She smiled at him " Nice to meet you Naru-kun." She looked at Sasuke. "You?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Where are you from Sakura-chan? I never saw you in Konoha before." Naruto asked in pure curiosity. Sakura stopped moving. Crap she never thought about that.

"I uh..." She tried to make up lies but her mind was blank.

"?" They looked at her for an answer and Sakura knew they wouldn't let go of the subject until she answers.

"I uh...travel around! Yeah I travel around!" That was the only lie she could come up with. By the look of their face she knew they weren't buying it but dropped the subject. She was so happy that they dropped it, if they hadn't her cover could have had completely blown.

"Where do you stay?" Sasuke asked. Shit! She forgot again just like the time with Gaara.

"I don't have anywhere to stay yet."

"Stay at the Uchiha compound."

Huh? Did the great Uchiha just offered something?

"Uh OK but what about your family?" She asked. "Ask." Was all he said.

"Awwww... I was about to ask Sakura-chan that!" Naruto wined.

"Too slow dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Te-"

"OK, OK, OK. I get it now lets go, it's getting late." Sakura interrupted. They both puffed and turned away from each other. She sweat dropped at their childishness.

"We'll see you tomorrow Naru-kun." She smiled at him. The fox boy grinned at her before running to his house.

"Bye Sakura-chan, Teme!" Sasuke glared at him and Sakura just laughed. Naruto will never change no matter how much people want him to. He warm smile will always be with him.

"Let's go Sasu-kun."

"Un."

They walked down the dirt road without a word. Sakura was talking to her inner about planing a plan to stop the Uchiha massacre.

_'Right now we know that The Uchiha clan was planning to rebel against Konoha. There was sure some tension. Itachi was an ANBU, and a very good one. He was planted with the Uchiha's as a spy. A double spy. The Uchiha's thought he was working for them. He wasn't. He was forced to murder his clan. Unlike popular belief, he wasn't alone; Madara Uchiha/Tobi was his accomplice.__**But Itachi couldn't bring himselve the kill his little brother, Sasuke. He made the Third Hokage promise to take care of Sasuke. Itachi left the village as a 'villain.'**_

'

_'He wanted Sasuke to come, he wanted Sasuke to kill him. It was all part of his plan. If he died, the one who supposedly 'murdered' the Uchiha Clan out of cold blood, if Sasuke killed him, Sasuke would be a hero. That's what Itachi wanted. And that's why Itachi showed up so soon after The Third died. It was to remind the Elders that he's still alive.' _Sakura added on.

"We're here." Sasuke said bring her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the tall and big house with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. For some reason Sakura felt kinda nervous about going in and Sasuke seem to sense it.

"Everything will be fine." He said looking at her. She gave him a simple nod in return. He slid open the door and walked in side with Sakura behind him.

"Tadaima."

"Ah! Sasuke-chan, Okawari." His mother; Mikoto said as her head popped out of the kitchen. She then saw a little girl about his age behind him looking at her.

"I see you have a guest..." She smiled at Sakura. Sasuke nodded. She continued. "Or a girlfriend?"

"O-okaa-san! She's a guest!" Sasuke blushed slightly. Inside Sakura was surprised because he, the great Uchiha Sasuke blushed, it must be a genjutsu or something.

Mikoto laughed at her son and turned her attention to the pink haired little girl, she was quite cute. Short pink hair with emerald eyes. And no big forehead.

"Who might this cute little lady be?" She asked Sasuke. Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"Sakura." He said as he looked at Sakura.

"No last name?" She asked Sakura.

"Haruno." Sakura smiled at her. She smiled back. "She needs a place to stay for a while. Can she stay?" Sasuke said/asked.

"Sure why not!" Mikoto beamed. Sakura noted herself; shes one hyper lady. _**'This is going to be a werid mission because we are going to see a different side of Sasuke.'**_

_'I know but mission starts now!'_ Sakura said happily to her inner. Inner Sakura sighed.

_**'My outer is already hyper enough but now we have another one, just great. By the look of it, it's going to be an... entertaining time?' **_


	12. Read please!

OK give me some ideas about Itachi, should he live or dead? How did he die or how did he survive.

I'm working on the next chapter right now but because of too much Algebra homework and corrections for the test.

Thanks for the comments, I love all of you! Comment more.

**PS: Email me cause the readers might find out what happens next kay?**

~Be Patient and comment on the next chapters when it's out!~


	13. Flashbacks and Fugaku

Sakura got out of her room which is next to Sasuke's, she walked downstairs looking at the pictures on the wall. She stopped at one picture and stared at it.

_'How could you loose your bright smile like this...'_

Sakura stared at a picture with Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke himself smiling happily. Itachi was half smiling half smirking and Fugaku was smirking. She let out a small smile come out.

_' I wonder... I wonder if your clan didn't die, would you ever smile at me like this in the future?'_ She thought to herself. In the future She encounter in with Team Taka which was Hebi before but when he killed Itachi he change his teams name and went after Konoha. Sakura was on a solo A rank mission to track down Hachibi ~ Eight-Tailed Giant Ox~ and seal it away before it fully transforms.

~Flashback~

_Sakura felt Hachibi's chakra from her left side and teleported herself there because she wants this mission done as fast as possible. When she got there Hachibi was in his true form and Sasuke was fighting him with a cold smirk on his face. _

"_Tch, I'm late." Her being late means more work for her equals longer time. Sasuke seem to felt her chakra and hear her. He turned to her and looked at her with those emotionless eyes. She look dead straight into her eyes._

"_RAWWWW!" The Hachibi howled._

"_Damn me for being lazy and more work for me to do." She cursed herself. She sighed and teleported herself between Hachibi_ _and Sasuke. For a moment there Sasuke look surprised but returned to his emo self._

"_What are you doing here." Sasuke demanded._

"_I don't need to answer you." was all she said then she moved faster then lightning to Hachibi and took the scroll below its octopus looking tail but everything seem to be slow motion for Sasuke because he has his Sharingan on, the rest of his team and Hachibi didn't even see her move._

_She gave herself some distant between Hachibi and Team Taka. She got down to one knee and unroll the scroll and did a bunch of serious hand signs. She slam her hands down on the scroll and said, " Fuuin no utau." A huge amount of chakra slowly came out her body and into the scroll to make it active. She stood up and close her hands together. Closing her eyes and she opened her mouth._

_To day, let's sing heart out into the world._

_You're not the only one will sing this song alone, I will be singing with you,_

_Together with every melody, let the wind carry our song out to the endless world._

_The Hachibi's chakra went stopped going wild and Sasuke just stared at her, he was thinking when did she learn how to sing and more importantly that amazing._

_The glow of the falling stars is now beginning to 59grow.  
All lives  
Aim down the route of your heart._

In order to sever the wheel of strife  
then take control over your injured, worn out wishes. 

_Hachibi transformed back to his human form and fell on the ground._

_Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride.  
From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born.  
Offer your heart that's sucked up sadness,  
a gentle lullaby._

_Sakura's voice fade away and the _**_Jinchuuriki's neck has a seal on it, it wont transform until the seal broke._**

**"_What did you do Sakura." Sasuke demanded as he switch the sward to his other hand. Sakura wasn't even listening to him, she was thinking where is the nearest place for her to take a nice nap. She needs a nap because her mission started 2 days ago and she left 3 in the morning._**

**"_What did you do Sakura."He repeated. Sakura looked at him and smiled sweetly. "None of your damn business."_**

**_Ok this isn't the Sakura he knew, Sasuke thought to himself as his eyes widen a little. Sakura stretch and yawned._**

"_Finally! Mission done. Now where to sleep, where to sleep." She tapped her finger on her chin totally ignoring Sasuke and his team. A light blub popped out on top of her head._

"_Ah! Hotel here I come!~" Her childishness came out and her hands waving around the air. Her lips formed a happy smile as she ran. Everything was slow motion when she ran past Sasuke. All of the sudden her walkie talkie buzzed and she stopped running._

"_**Sakura-chan! Are you finish yet!" **Naruto yelled in the walkie talkie._

"_Yeah Naru-kun." She said happily._

"_**Did you encounter teme?"**_

"_Mmhm I did and in fact he's with me right now."_

"_**Oh. Well hurry up and come back home because Baa-chan is taking her anger on me and your the only one that can stop her, so please Sakura-chan come ba- AHHHHH! BAA-CHAN FOUND ME!"** Naruto screamed on the other side._

"_Uh yeah I'm on my way." and she walked over to the edge of the flat ground. Sakura dropped her walkie talkie into the darkness. _

"_Oh, it looks pretty deep." She mumble to herself. She could feel Sasuke behind her and may I say really close._

"_Sakura." She fully turn around and his chest was couple inches away from her face. She lifted her head to look at him and found herself looking in a pool of black ink._

"_Nani?" She tilt her head._

"_Aren't you still after me and bring me back to Konoha." Sasuke demanded for an answer._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke. We gave up on you along~ time ago." She stretch out the word 'along'. He only stared, waiting for her to continue._

"_We made a decision that if you don't want to go back to Konoha then we don't need to go after you."_

"_..."_

"_hm~ it's time for me to go now. It's nice talking to you." She tip toe up to kiss him on the cheek lightly and backed down._

"_Bye bye Sasuke." She jump backwards off the edge and disappeared into feathers, feathers flew in the air and one fell in front of Sasuke. He lift his hand and open it. The feather fell on his plum and looked at it for a moment then he held it tightly. The put it inside his Akatsuki robe and walked back to his teammates._

"_Sasuke-kun! What did that bitch do to you!" A read haired girl with glasses yelled. He glared at her to make her shut up and it worked. _

"_Yo Sasuke man what do we do now? That pink haired girl sealed Hachibi away." A blue haired man; Suigetsu asked._

"_Retreat." was all Sasuke said and he walked away._

_~End Flashback~_

There was this other time she, Naruto and Sai met him on a escort mission to the land of snow. Sasuke just glared at Sai the whole time for some reason they didn't know.

_~Flashback~_

_Hokage gave us a mission to escort a Shinobi to the land of snow because rumors say that missing nins are hunting down Land of Snow Shinobis and their aim was still unknown._

_Naruto was wearing the same thing in Shippuden and so is Sai but Sakura was wearing a dark blue kimono that extends from her shoulders to her mid thigh and pink scarlet sash tied around her waist._

"_UHG! When are we getting there!" Naruto yelled in frustration._

"_We are almost there Naru-kun, we only traveled not even 10 minuts yet." Sakura pointed out._

_Naruto laughed and scratch the back of his head. "Oh." Sakura sighed at his slowness._

"_I sense 4 chakra coming this way." Sai warned. Sakura look around finding where the chakras are coming from._

"_Everybody jump!" Sakura yelled as she jump up to a tree. There was a poof of smoke and four figures were visible._

"_You! Your the bitch who made us fail the mission!" A redheaded girl screached and pointed at Sakura._

"_Uh... do I know you?"Sakura looked at her weirdly._

"_Of course you do! I'm on Sasuke-kun's team!" She yelled proudly and put her hands on her hips._

"_Oh! It's teme and his team!" Naruto jumped by Sakura and yelled in relization._

"_Heh, it's Team Taka. Nice to see you here and if you'll excuse us we have a mission to do." Sakura mention Naruto and Sai to go._

"_Wait." Sasuke called out to her._

"_Hm?"_

"_Who is he." It was a question but it sounded like a demand. She knew who he was talking about; Sai._

"_He's Sai, your replacement. You have our replacement, and we have your replacement, It's fair." Sakura said as she use one of her creation; Floating. She float around all around Team Taka. Sasuke kept on glaring Sai_

"_I see you have joined Akatsuki but that isn't my business." She said that when she stopped in front of Sasuke and still in the air. Sasuke looked at her and she looked at him. Everything seem to vanish around them. She smiled at him, "Bye, Bye." She was about to float back to Naruto but a hand grabbed hers._

_Sasuke remembered the mission with Hachibi, he thought she was gonna start crying and saying how much he misses him when she saw him but he was dead wrong. Sakura just ignored him and sealed Hachibi. She has gotten a lot stronger the last time he saw her in Konoha before he left. Sakura was about to leave, he didn't know why but he didn't want her to go. His body just moved on its own will and grabbed her. His hands pulled her and his head went to her ears._

"_We will meet again someday." He whispered hotly in her ear. She blushed, her blush made him smirk for some reason. He let go of her and mention his teammates to retreat an-_

"-ura."

"Sakura." Sasuke called out.

"Huh? Oh Sasuke hi." She smiled at him.

"Why are you spacing out?" He asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking." She covered the truth.

"Oh, dinner is ready."

"Ok lets go." She said as she walked downstairs with him.

It wasn't unusual for Uchiha Fugaku to come home to feel the house with Itachi having some kinda almost happy atmosphere, it was usually... how do you say it, pressure feeling?

But today was different somehow…Today the house was cast in a different kind of silence than usual…an almost frantic kind in fact…Taking off his shoes in the front hall and slipping out of his vest and traveling gear to place them neatly in the storage closet of the front corridor, he heard sounds in the kitchen probably his wife cooking and he missed Sakura's chakra. He went to sit on the table waiting for his wife to come out of the kitchen with food.

Itachi went upstairs to get Sasuke for dinner and he stopped at mid step when he felt someone else next to Sasuke. He looked up and saw a mob of pink. The girl looked back at him.

"Aniki! This is Sakura, she will be staying with us for awhile." Sasuke said to Itachi smiling. Itachi nodded and went back downstairs with them. They continue their way down and saw Fugaku sitting in the head Uchiha chair. Mikoto came out of the kitchen with food in her hands. She saw Sakura and her eyes lid up.

But before she could speak, however, her husband beat her to it. "Mikoto, I hope there's a good reason why there is a strange girl standing next to Sasuke and Itachi, because you know how I feel about strangers staying in this house. Especially if they're weak." Oh he just hit the dangerous button. Sakura hated the word 'weak' if it was speaking about her.

Her emerald green eyes turn Electric cyan color with slits. Her eyes look like cat eyes.

_'Inner! You activated my Kekkei Genkai to the first level and 'it'! We were suppose to keep it a secret!'_ Her inner can be an idiot sometimes even tho her inner is still her.

_**'What! I only activated our Kekkei Genkai. I don't control 'it', you do!'**_ Inner Protested herself.

_'Then what cause 'it' to activated cause I didn't?'_

_**'I think the seal on 'it' is getting loose.'**_

_'Shit! We cant let people know that I created 'it'.'_

_**'We have to hurry up and go back to our own time and have Tsunade seal it before anybody, more importantly Akatsuki finds out.'**_

_'Right.'_

She looked back at Fugaku and he had a shocked face on. Sakura is still mad at him for calling her weak.

_Weak_

That word kept on repeating itself over and over in her head and her chakra moved wildly around her and they could see it perfectly. She fully glared at him but calmed herself down. She took a breath and closed her eyes then reopened them. They are back to emerald.

"What was that girl." Fugaku commanded with his Sharingan activated. Smooth, Sakura, how the hell was she supposed to get herself out of this one?

"Kekkei Genkai." She answered shortly.

"Kekkei Genkai? Which clan are you in?"

"Haruno."

Fugaku never heard of the Haruno Clan before. "How come I never hear of them before."

"They are all dead." Fugaku waited for her to continue. "They were all killed during the third Shinobi War but me." Everyone in the room was shocked.

"How come you weren't killed." He asked.

"They sealed me to sleep into the darkness until the war was over."

There was a silence and Fugaku was in thought. "Hn." was all he said. Sasuke looked at Mikoto and she knew what he was asking and she smiled. He got the answer and smiled. The all sat down and ate.

_'We are saved.' _Sakura thank her intelligent brain for thinking of something fast.


	14. Practice and Sharingan

"Naru-kun!" Sakura cheerfully yelled as she pulled Sasuke's hand to Naruto who was with Iruka. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Then he saw Sasuke. "Teme." He scowled.

"Dobe." Sasuke said in a bored voice. Iruka looked at Sakura weirdly because Naruto is never close to anybody but himself and the Hokage. She sense someone looking at her so she looked up and saw Iruka looking at her.

"Hi." She greeted with a smile. He smiled back. "Hi my name is Iruka."

"Sakura."

Silence... _Grooowwwllllll~_

Everyone looked at Naruto and he laughed shyly. "Let's go eat!" Sakura said as she pulled Naruto's hand to the ramen shop. They were both running and laughing together. Sasuke stuff his hands in his pocket and walked while he had a little smile on his face. "Bakas." He muttered.

Naruto never once laughed that happy, he's usually by himself or with Iruka but mostly by himself because Iruka has missions. Everyone bullies him, hit him and throw stuff at him but this girl next to him was laughing freely next to him without even knowing what the demon inside of him could do to her.

Sakura stopped when she saw Hinata hiding behind the tree with a blush on her face. Sakura smiled to herself, Sakura knew how much Hinata liked Naruto, Hinata confessed her feelings when she defended Naruto when Pein; the Akatsuki leader was about to attack Naruto.

"Wait here Naru-kun." Sakura told him as she went by the tree.

"Hi." Sakura said to Hinata.

"H-hi." She shuttered. Sakura just smiled at her.

"Do you want to eat with us?" She asked, she knew Hinata would love to eat with them because Naruto is there.

"B-but w-wouldn't I b-bother you guys?" She asked looking down.

"Of course not, more people equal more fun!" She said as she walked with Hinata to Naruto.

"Eh? Who's this Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in pure curiosity. Sakura nudge Hinata with her elbow.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga." Her face was red as a tomato from Naruto looking at her.

"Hi Hina-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto beamed. Just then Sasuke and Iruka walked up to them.

"Dobe quit being so loud."

"Shut up teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme." Sakura sighed at there childishness.

"Dobe."

"Te-" _Grrroowwlll~_

"Come on I think we are all hungry." Iruka said.

They all sat down and ordered. Iruka sat at the end then Sasuke next to him is Sakura, Naruto next to her then Hinata. (Iruka,Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,Hinata.)

"So Sakura how did meet Naruto?" Iruka asked starting a conversation.

Sakura looked at him and was about to talk but Naruto interrupted "Sakura-chan saved me from those big guys!" He said smiling.

"Huh?" Iruka said raising an eyebrow.

"He was being chased by those big guys and they tried to hit him but I couldn't just stand by and watch as they beat up him." Sakura closed her eyes.

Iruka made an 'O' shape on his mouth. "Where are you from?" He asked curiously.

"She travels." Sasuke said. "Alone?"

"Un." She nodded. "Wow aren't you too young?"

"Iie, not to me."

"Here's your ramen." Ayame said. "Thank you." Iruka thanked her.

Iruka was not happy about the bill because Naruto eat like 8 or 9 bowls of ramen plus 4 more for the others. Sakura sweat dropped when she looked at Naruto eating like pig.

"I have to go to a teachers meeting right now bye see you later." Iruka waved at them as he go.

"Bye!" Naruto yelled after him.

"I-I have to go to m-my father must be looking for me. T-thank you for i-inviting me" Hinata bowed as she ran off the same way as Iruka did.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura. She put her finger on her chin and think.

"How about we practice." She suggested.

"Practice what?" Sasuke asked.

"Throwing kunais and Shuriken." She said and she smirked inside. She knew Sasuke would never reject anything that had to do with training.

"Sure."

"Let's go!" was all the answer she heard. They walked to a training ground and Sakura felt like something is watching her but dissed it.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked when she stopped walking.

"Nothing Naru-kun don't worry." She smiled. Naruto nodded. She then notice Sasuke wasn't near them anymore so she looked around and he already started throwing weapons.

"Naru-kun, why don't you give it try."

"Uh.. I don't know how though." He looked at her worries.

"I will help you, I want to see how far you are right now." He nodded. She mention him to go with her by Sasuke. She went up to the circle and pulled out one of the kunai that was on it and handed to Naruto.

"Give it a try." He randomly threw it and it flew somewhere else. Sakura looked at Naruto and sweat dropped.

"Naru-kun, don't use too much power. Watch me." She took one from Sasuke and he just stared at her. She flung hers without any effort.

"WHOA! That was awesome how did you do it?" Sakura laughed. "Let's just say practice makes perfect."

"UN! I'm gonna be like Sakura-chan!" Naruto pump his fist in the air. Sasuke snorted, "Dobe." though Naruto didn't even hear him.

"Hold up your kunai and throw the best you can." Sakura said to Sasuke. He looked at her but shrugged it off and did what he was told. It was close to the center but not quite. Sakura calculated what he needs.

"Do you have the Sharingan yet?" She asked suddenly. He shook his head. "Why."

"Betsuni, because if you obtain the Sharingan it will help you get a better aim." she explained.

"How did you know so much out Sharingan?" He asked in suspicion. Sakura flinched and mentally cursed. _'Shit!'_ "I learned from a book." Oh nice save! He stared at her before nodding.

"Hm? How do you get the Sharingan?" She put her finger on her chin and taped on it. "How did you brother get the Sharingan?"

"He said that he had seen too many lives lost due to the third shinobi war." Sakura close her eyes and opened them when she came up with a solution.

"Do you want to get the Sharingan." She asked seriously and looked at him in his eyes. He felt weird under her gaze.

"Yes." He said in determination and she nodded. "Right now everything you will see is what happen during the third shinobi war." Sasuke's eyes became hazy and fell on the ground.

Everything began when someone fell on top of him and he screamed as he saw ninjas slaughtering other people even villagers. One ninja's walked towards him and he tried to get away but the body on top of him is too heavy. Sasuke felt fear rush all over his body when he is right in front of him. The ninja kicked the body to the side and walked through his body. What the heck was going on?

Then everything became a blur and then he found himself looking down. Ninja's killing people and blood shed everywhere. The pressure rush to him and he felt his eyes bleeding red stuff out, then Zip!

He opened his eyes and heard talking. "Naru-kun! Don't fling it so hard!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I'm just really happy right now." _**'When are you not happy.' **_Inner snorted.

"Ah! Sasu-kun is awake!" Sakura ran over to him and looked at him waiting for him to say something. She notice that his eyes where no longer black; it was replaced by Sharingan. "I feel weird." Sasuke said as he stared down at his hands.

"Don't worry, it's just the effect when you first get it but it will go away once you get use to it."

Red and black clash with emerald.

"Come on let's go, it's getting late." Sakura offered her hand to Sasuke and he grabbed her hand and got up.

"See you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, he was already half way gone.

"Bye Bye Naru-kun!" She yelled back.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he walked to his house. Their family is gonna have a big surprise coming up.

**Sorry I had a hard time coming up with this chapter! Forgive me, I will try my best to update faster for the next chapter.**


	15. Orochimaru

Time froze.

"Sasuke, how did you get the Sharingan?" Fugaku asked firmly. Oh crap Sakura forgot to tell him to turn off his Sharingan because she was use to him having it. Sasuke didn't know rather he would say it or not.

"I helped him." Fugaku turned to the pink haired little girl. "You. How."

"I simply gave him a vision on what Itachi saw during the third shinobi war." She said as she popped a lolly pop in her mouth.

"What do you mean." This time it was Itachi who spoke up.

"Sasuke will eventually see people die, shinobis die everyday, every hour every minute, every second." She then turn to Sasuke and grab his hand, she led him upstairs. Mikoto was in the kitchen cleaning dishes and when Sakura past by Fugaku and Itachi she said in a serious voice. "Don't even think about using Sasuke like you doing to Itachi. And you too Itachi make a good choice before you make a huge mistake that will never go back."

She was about to take another step but was stopped by a firm hand. "How do you know this much." Fugaku demanded.

"How I know is none of you concern. I know a lot more than you will ever find out." She said while walking away.

"Hey what did you mean back there?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing important."

"How it's not important when it concerns me and aniki!"

"Sasuke! You have to understand that something is better off left unsaid." She yelled him name and said the rest in a soft voice.

Over these days Sasuke and Naruto became better in throwing weapons and chakra control. She helped them walk on water and trees, and helped Sasuke's jutsu. She also helped him with chidori and Naruto with Rasengan, she had to because if they were alone and Orochimaru came out of no where and try to harm them then they have something to protect themselves. Their chakra level raised after they got their hands on their jutsu. _'What do we know right now about Orochumau?'_

_**'If I remember correctly Orochimaru wanted to have Itachi's body but failed so he went after Sasuke.'**_

_'Where are you going with this?'_

_**'We have changed a lot of things but it doesn't mean that the past wont change by itself.'**_

_'I don't get your point.'_

_**'We have changed a lot in the past but when we change one thing the other will change too.'**_

_'I still don't get it.'_

Inner sighed at her slowness. Why was her outer so stupid?

_**'I mean that we can get Itachi to not kill the family and go become a missing nin.'**_

_'Really? How?'_

_**'Make a wish.'**_

_'What will the price be?'_

_**''it'.'**_

Sakura hesitated if she wants to answer or not because she had been hiding this secret since she was young, not even her parents know.

_**'Naruto and Sasuke will know we hav- no we are half 'it' and half human. Think about it people might find out you are 'it', I know that the Akatsuki cant take 'it' out of us like other bijus because we are 'it' but still they will still go after you.'**_

_'I will be fine they will find out eventually..'_

_**'Sigh... whatever you say.'**_

Sakura got up from the couch and was about to walk awa- **BOOM!**

"What was that?" She asked herself as she looked out side and it was dark but she can see the smokes coming from on side. She carefully walk over there, not wanting to get notice. There it was! The scene that Sakura never thought of ever want to see. Orochimaru standing there with Fugaku and Mikoto on the ground not moving. Orochimaru was holding Itachi by the neck with his tongue.

Sasuke and Naruto rush besides Sakura and Sasuke freaked. His eyes drifted from his father and okaa-san to his aniki. "Okaa-san, Oto-san, Aniki!" Sasuke tries to run to his family but Sakura stopped him.

"Let go!" He looked at Sakura with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't want you to get hurt." She said to him softly and turned back to Orochimaru and he was about to use his jutsu to change his body to Itachi's.

"Kagemane no Jutsu." Sakura whispered. Her shadow formed into one with Orochimaru's. His movement froze. "W-Wha- the?" He was confused, why couldn't his body move. He was so close to having Itachi's body, who is stopping him? In the corner of his eyes he saw his shadow mixed with another and he followed his shadow and found it was attached to a little girl.

"You." Sakura ignored him and shifted her hand in the air and opened it, every move she made Orochimaru's body followed and Itachi's body fell on the ground.

"Sasuke, Naruto remember what I tough you guys?" Sasuke wiped away his tears and nodded.

"Yes." Naruto answer glaring at the snake looking man. How dare he hurt his second family, they excepted him like a normal human, not like a monster in everyone's eyes. "Now is your chance to show me how strong you are."

"Un!" Sakura walked backwards and Orochimaru did the same thing but only forward. When he was good 4 feet away from Itachi and looked at the two boys. Naruto was glaring hard at Orochimaru and Sasuke had his Sharingan activated.

"Now!" Naruto yelled "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a clone poof out and they formed a swirl on the real Naruto's hand. Sasuke did chidori hand seals and chirping sounds of birds was everywhere. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible.

"Rasengan/Chidori!" they both said in unison. Orochimaru could of blocked their attack but he couldn't move and their chakra level was unbelievable for little kids. Sasuke and Naruto hit his stomach and send him flying, hitting the wall and he coughed up blood. Orochimaru stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. If he couldn't have Itachi then he would go after a different Uchiha. He looked at Sasuke and smirked.

_'Target located.'_ Sakura knew what he was thinking because his neck went flying toward Sasuke. Sakura pulled him away next to her and her hand formed a ice kunai and flung it at Orochimaru's neck.

"Raiton: Jibashi" Electricity came out of the kunai and pasted it to Orochimaru. He winced in pain. "Y-you. Who are you?"

"None of your busissness." Kabuto rush out of the shadow and helped his gay master; Orochimaru up.

"Ninja's are coming!" Kabuto informed him. Orochimaru made a 'tch' sound and glared at Sakura. She didn't seem to faze by his glare. They disappeared in a swirl of wind. Sasuke rush to his families side.

"Oto-san, Okaa-san, Aniki wake up!"

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if I made Sakura a bit OCC but ya know I hate when people write stories when Sakura is weak, burden and things along those line. But Comment please!**


	16. Choice

_Everything changed_

Ever since Sasuke's parents died and Itachi in a coma, Sasuke hasn't been talking a lot, not a smile and his eyes are distant and lonely.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke with sad eyes who was sitting by himself on the wood floor looking outside. When the ANBU came to investigate Sakura stayed by Sasuke until he fell into a deep sleep. Naruto stayed by his sides too. It hurt Sakura so much when she saw him crying in his sleep.

"I don't know what to do anymore Sakura-chan." Naruto softly said to her. If she don't do something now nothing will change. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She didn't want the happy Sasuke to be like his future cold self.

_'It's time we do it.'_

_**'What if they treat us different?'**_

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto. The day was close to sunset. _'It's fine I want to do something for Naruto and Sasuke before our time is up.'_

_**'I just don't want us to be treated different. Worst hated.'**_

_'I know but I don't care, this is our last chance to change the future. No matter how we could change Sasuke, he would still go after revenge but this time it's Orochimaru not Itachi.'_

_**'You knew that your time will be cut down right?'**_

_'Yeah._' She knew that she wouldn't able to see the next sunset with them, well for her it's gonna be a short time but for them is a very, very long.

"I will be back." She walked out without waiting for an answer. Nothing will be the same if Itachi died too. Sakura walked to the hospital and sneaked into Itachi's room. She used her chakra to heal most of his worst wounds but for some reason he's still unconscious. She put her hands on his forehead and send chakra in.

She gasp at what she found. He was under a powerful genjutsu, the one Sakura don't know of. "Orochimaru." She silently hissed. She then heard foot steps coming down the hall. She quietly jumped out of the window.

The last thing Sakura heard was, "His wound healed?" Some one said surprisingly.

~With Naruto~

"Sas-" poof! Naruto and Sasuke both looked up in surprise.

"Your brother's worst wound healed." A medic said happily.

"..." They were speechless. Zip! They look around them but they only saw a mirror in front of them. Suddenly two man, one boy teen and women appear in the mirror. Sasuke could recognize three of them because they are his parents and aniki!

"Sasuke. /Naruto." The blond hair and black haired man said in unison.

"..." Naruto and Sasuke was speechless. The faces Sasuke wanted to see so bad but his voice wont come out and his body wont move an inch.

_Haru ni saku hana _

_Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni_

_Kizamarete kirameku_

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto spin an 380 degree but couldn't find her. "Sakura-chan!" He was worried, one was Sasuke and himself are somewhere unknown and two, she was nowhere seen.

_Asa ni furu ame_

_Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa_

_Kumo no ue_

"Let's enjoy our time together." Kushina said smiling.

_Yorokobi kanashimi_

_Subete daite aruiteiru_

_Watashi no te to_

_Kimi no te wo_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

If Sakura had to give up something, it's never gonna be her family; Sasuke and Naruto. This is the last time Naruto and Sasuke will see them so she did her best to slow time down.

_Aki wa mizube ni_

_Fuyu kozue ni hisomu_

_Sekai no oku no_

_Kagirinai yasashisa_

Enjoy this time because it will be the last time they will drop everything, their guards, feeling, and pride.

_Yoru ga kuru tabi_

_Inori wo sasageyou_

_Ashita kuru hi wo_

_Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

Sakura knew their time is coming to an end. Her song only takes a couple of minutes to finish but in their time it will be the whole day.

_Watashi wo michibiku_

_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo_

_Hohoemu youni_

_Utau youni_

_Hibiku kaze no oto_

They had the best time of their life but something it didn't feel right.

_Yorokobi kanashimi_

_Subete daite aruiteiru_

_Watashi no te to_

_Kimi no te wo_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Naruto and Sasuke didn't want their time to go away, they had so much fun, but something was missing. Everything in here was what Naruto and Sasuke wished for but it didn't feel right.

_Gasp!_

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Naruto was anxious, his family and only sister is missing! Sasuke looked around trying to find her too but couldn't.

"Chose Naru Naru, Sasu-kun, stay here just what you wish for and not worry about anything or back to the real shinobi world where all the fighting and shinobi dieing are. This is your choice." Sakura's voice came from above.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Naruto screamed. "It doesn't matter right now. This is your finial chance to have your wish come true. Chose wisely."

The boys knew she as right, this is their finial chance. There's two options, one; Stay here, two; back to where Sakura is. They were about to chose to stay but something nagged them not to.

Flash back

"_AH! It's the demon and the Uchiha boy! Run!" A kid about their age ran home. Naruto and Sasuke looked down. Sakura looked down at the running boy from the roof of a random house before she jumped down to block the rock from all different directions._

"_What are you guys doing." It wasn't a question it was a command. The other kids that threw the rocks looked terrified because when she came they all know how much Naruto and Sasuke meant to her._

"_W-we are t-trying to get t-hem out of our village!" Oh. That kid's really brave. " Why?" Sakura ask raising an eyebrow. She didn't give them time to answer._

"_What did they do? Did they hurt you? Cause trouble? Kill anybody?" the kids look down and other people watched them._

"_Ugh, how many times do I have to go over this? They did nothing wrong, they didn't hurt anybody, in a different word they didn't lay a scratch on any of you." Sakura took them by their hands and jump up to a roof then looked at the peoples down below her._

"_That's enough." The Hokage's voice called out behind her. Sakura ignored him and glared down hard on them. They all had a look towards the Hokage. Amazing, happy, trustworthy. But to Naruto and Sasuke it's Fear, torment and hate._

_Sakura's eyes turn into her electric cyan and glare harder. The villagers shrieked in fear. Everything went silent no one dare to say anything because they don't no what might happen if they even move an inch._

"_Disgusting." Her dark voice cut through the air like butter. Gasp came from everyones mouth. Before they could resort._

"_Is that how you disgusting villagers decide if people are bad or not? By appearance." Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. "Enough is enough." _

_She ignored the Hokage once again. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm not just saying this to he villagers, I'm saying this to everyone in Konoha, including the elders" When she said elders she turn her electric cyan eyes to her right where the elders are because they thought it was were that everything went silent so they checked it out. _

_The Hokage smiled at Sakura. He didn't really liked the elder anyway because they always decide things without asking him and he just don't like them. Then there was this little girl that came out of nowhere and change a lot of things. She was like a grand daughter to him. She's brave, smart, speaks what's on her mind without caring what other people think or say and too care free._

_One word; she's different._

End flashback

If it wasn't Sakura nobody would have excepted them as who they are, even though there are still people not wanting to go near them or even speak to them. If it wasn't for Sakura Naruto would have still be alone and Sasuke still ignored by his father. Itachi would still have been used by Fugaku.

Sasuke looked at each other and smiled. They made their choice. "Let's go back."

"Yeah back to Sakura-chan!"


	17. Deal

"Pein, do you feel that?" Konan asked his partner.

"Yes." A cold voice answered.

"What is it? That unreadable amount of Chakra."

"..."

"Sakura Haruno." Another voice said but it was much colder than Peins.

"Who?" Konan asked in pure curiosity.

"These unreadable chakra is hers, Sakura Haruno; the creator of Jade."

"Jade?"

"The neko demon is her."

"What are we going to do about her Madara?"

"..."

~X~

Sakura was standing on the stone headed of the first Hokage, there was two more heads next to the first hokage stoned carved head.

She had a white sheet of blanket, covering the back of her back and head but not the front and her face.

Standing there, wind blowing from behind, she was really nervous of how they are gonna react when they see her. The more she thought about it, the more scared she is.

5 minutes later the sun is raising, she could feel Naruto and Sasuke getting closer and closer every second. Moments later they are behind her not too close and not to far.

She turned around to face them. A gust of wind belew the blanket away and on to the street. To her surprise she thought they were gonna run away or something but it was the opposite, they stood there and smiled.

"Aren't you guys afraid of me? Hate me?" Sakura asked nervously.

Naruto's smile broke into a grin. "No way! We would never hate you!"

Her nervous face turned into a relaxed one but then frowned. Her black ears dropped and tail stopped swaying. Her ears are black with white on the inside and her tail is black.

""What about my neko ears and tail, after all I created it."

"It doesn't matter, you will always be you." Sasuke said walking towards her.

Sakura smiled, then 7 Konoha Jonin laded in front of them. Naruto and Sasuke thought they were here to take away Sakura, right now they don't trust anyone to go near her.

Naruto's eyes turned red with slits and the whiskers on his cheek grew wider and Sasuke had his Sharingan on with 3 commas. They stood between Sakura and the shinobis ready to block any attack that comes.

"Wait! We are here to tell you that the Hokage wants to see you three."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded.

~X~

"What do you want oji-san!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe" Sasuke hit Naruto's head and he rub his "Boo-boo."

"What was that for teme!"

"For yelling dobe." Sasuke said it in a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up teme! I was only asking why oji-san wants to see us!" Naruto said pointing a finger at Sasuke then at the Hokage.

"Could of said it not yell it."

"You bastard!" Naruto try to attack Sasuke but he moved so Naruto hit one of the shinobi. The nin wasn't expecting anything and he got hit.

"Naruto." The hokae said with annoyance in his voice.

"What?"

"Be quite, Sakura is it true that someone sealed it in you?"

"Iie." Sakura's voice was distant, she need to give less information out.

"W-what? That what are those?" He pointed at her ears and tail.

"I created it." everyone in the room widen eyes.

"T-that's impossible!" The Hokage yelled.

"Nothing is impossible." Sakura corrected with her distant voice.

"Right, that explain why nobody knew about it. What are you going to do about the ears and tail."

"It will go away soon but I can't grantee when will it come out."

The Hokage nodded in understanding.

_**'Saki! I have back news!'**_

_'Nani?'_

_**'The price you paid made Jade's appearance known and the Akatsuki found out!'**_

_Ping._

Sakura whimper in pain as a humongous headache form in her head. She grip her head and use the closet thing in support.

_**'What is this?'**_

_'I feel like something is pulling me!'_

_**Gasp 'I know this jutsu! It's Madara's!'**_

_'Inner stay here!'_

The real Sakura separated herself and inner.

Nobody knew she separated herself from her body and went to the Akatsuki's base.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in worry.

"Nothing just a headache."

"Old man, this matter is only between us four." Sakura eyed the 7 Jonin. The Hokage knew what she meant and erased their memories.

~X~

"Glad you got the message." A voice behind Sakura said.

"What do you want." Sakura demanded.

"Ah, impatient are we?"

"Get to the important stuff already."

"What does a wish sound to you right now?"

"What do you mean?"

Madara chuckled, "If you find me, then I will grand your wish."

"And if I don't want to find you?"

"I'm sure you will want this wish, to protect all the Jinchūriki and Biju."

"Your up to something. I'm sure you an S-rank criminal wont hand out things free." Madara smirked, "Smart girl."

"Talk." Sakura demanded. "I want to feel the warmth again."

"Warmth?" Sakura turned around to face him.

"Yes, from you. If you make me feel those warmth, Sakura or should I say Suzuki then I will grand the wish of yours."

"So you knew."

"Yes." Madara walked up to her but he could tell she still had her guard up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Keep your word." Madara smirked again, "You have my words, Sakura."

**Comment!**


	18. Different Sakura

Sakura opened her eyes, "Hn? I'm back?" She sat up from her bed, it was about 5:00.

_**'Yeah and it took you few minutes to talk to Madara but in this world you left couple years.'**_

_'Time is a weird thing.'_

_**'What were you and him talking about?'**_

_'He said he will grand me a wish if I find him and give him warmth.'_

_**'Warmth?'**_

_'I have no clue what he was talking about but it was a deal. I have to save the tailed beast and their container.'_

_**'Wonder how we are going to find him.'**_

_'I don't know but for the sake of everyone, I will find him.'_

She got off the bed and went to her closet. _'Ew, did I really think this dress was pretty when I was young?'_

_**'apparently.'**_

_'New clothes, new clothes.'_

"Hm... we still have time." Sasuke looked at the clock, she used her ninja skills to sneak into her parents room and got some of her moms old clothes, and some money.

She got a pair of shorts and a long sleeves short. She don't care how she looked, she need to get new clothes. She jumped out her parents window and walked down the street.

**(I'm gonna skip the shopping part cuz I don't think anyone wants to read it.)**

Her outfit was consider as a dark silky blue mid thigh kimono that extends from below her shoulders to her mid thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. She wore fishnet on her right thigh, and fishnet below her left knee.

Sakura also had fishnet covering her shoulder that past her belly button. Sleeves rolled up to her elbow. She tied her headband around her neck. Her bangs were swiped to the left. So her forehead was covered up. Lastly her ankle ninja shoes. **(I just copy the whole phrase from different past when she was getting the missing from the Hokage. Too lazy to make up her outfit.)**

"Whoa I'm late for school. Oh well." Sakura said while looking at the clock on the wall in a store.

_**'Can't you just teleport yourself to school?'**_

_'Nah, waste of chakra and we can't effort to get suspicious.'_

_'So update on what happen when I was gone.'_

_**'Well, Naruto and Sasuke found our replacement.'**_

_'What do you mean?' _Sakura had feeling that what she was about to know is not good.

_**'They replaced us with some other girl named Ami.' **_Inner hissed in anger.

_'Continue.' _

_**'It started about a year ago, that's were you got taken into another time, even though it was a 15 minute talk it was a couple of years in the time here. Ami a transfer student who came into our class and Naruto and Sasuke started to included her into the group and ignored us.'**_

_Flashback~_

"_Sorry Sakura-chan but we are having lunch with Ami." Naruto said happily. Ami giggled and moved closer to Sasuke which he moved away. Ami glared at Sakura before giggling again._

_~X~_

"_They forgot my birthday? But they remember hers?" Sakura was super pissed and hit a random tree. She watched them from a distant._

"_Happy birthday Ami!" Naruto screamed. "Hn." Sasuke hned._

"_Happy birthday Ami-chan!" Ino exclaimed happily and hugged her. _

"_Sakura-chan don't worry I will be with you." Hinata smiled at Sakura. "Don't worry Hina-chan, trust me **We** _don't_ need **them**."_

_~X~_

"_Sakura-chan! Why did you do that!" Naruto glared at her in anger._

"_Do what?" _

"_Hit Ami!" That girl, how Sakura hated her name._

"_I never did."_

"_Don't lie! She said it herself that you hit her!"_

"_You trust her over me?" Sakura glared real hard._

"_YES!"_

"_Sakura apologize to her." Sasuke demanded. _

"_I refuse to." Sakura walked out of the tea shop without even looking back._

_End Flashback~_

_**'They choose her over us.' **_Inner was fuming mad. Sakura stopped dead on her track and looked forward with a murderous look. "So this is how they treat us huh?" Her voice turned cold. _'They really didn't like me cause of what I am.' _"We don't need them." Sakura didn't even bother to walk anymore, she poof and puffed out of smoke in the class room. Everybody was startled by her appearance. "Look who decided to show up."

Ino. Her ugly ass self had to appear right now.

"Shut it pig." Sakura hissed. She sat next to Hinata. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered.

"Morning." Sakura greeted back with a warm smile.

"Your not getting Sasuke-kun! Me and Ami are the only one allow to go near him!" Ino screamed in Sakura's face.

Ami huh? Sakura really wanted to meet this chick. "Who is she."

Gasp! "Remember Ami? The cutest girl alive! _**Replacement**_ of _you_!" Ino smirked and pointed at a purple haired girl sitting between Sasuke and Naruto.

"What does that gotta do with me." Sakura turned back and closed her eyes. "Alright class, we have one last test to do before I sign you off on your team." Iruka walked in with a smile. His eyes snapped to a large amount of chakra in the room, this chakra was even larger than his! His eyes dart from one person to another and he finally found what he was looking for. The chakra larger than his are coming from Sakura.

Wait how could that be? Yesterday she had like no chakra at all and today was greater than his! "Sakura, I need to have a talk with you after class."

"No." was her direct answer, she doesn't want to bother with anything right now, her anger token over her mind that she didn't even notice her chakra busted. "Sakura Haruno."

"Iruka get on with the lesson, I don't have all day." Sakura glared into his soul and he avoided her eyes from the strong gaze. Sasuke stared at Sakura wondering what's wrong with her today.

"A-alright today I have to test on you guys if you can do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka started. Immediately wines came.

"Aww, why?"

"Yeah we are finally graduating and we have a test? It's not fair!"

"It was required by the Hokage that everybody must know how to do a bunshin before graduating."

"And if we don't know how?" A student asked.

"You will have to take this year over."

"What!"

"You cant do that!"

"I can't fail!"

"Ok everybody form a line facing the desks." Iruka moved out of the way so they can form a line. Sakura and Hinata didn't move at all. Iruka was about to say a word but quickly shut it when he saw a glare from Sakura say a message. _'Don't you dare utter a word out or else.'_

"Alright, first is... " It went on and on. It was Sasuke's turn. "GO Sasuke-kun!" Ami shouted with hearts in her eyes. _'Why is she even with us anyway?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

He did some hand seals and and poof! Another Sasuke came out all perfect. "Good job." Iruka praised with a proud smile.

"Hn."

"Next Ami." She walked up and did the same but it turned out a little weird, her clone was a really fat one. Sakura cover her mouth and laughed. She muttered to herself before going back to the back to the line."Like you could do any better." Sakura looked at her amused.

_'You will be surprised.' _

Sakura yawned and lied her head on Hinata's shoulder for support. "So boring" She said to Hinata.

"Just a little more." She said back while blushing when she looked at Naruto. Sakura looked at her from the corner of her eyes and smiled, Hinata will always be the same Hinata, shy, sweet and nice.

"Naruto."

"YEAH! WATCH ME!" he ran up to Iruka and grinned.

"BUNSHIN!" Poof! A another Naruto was next to him having the same grin.

"Pass." Iruka was amazed that even him the lowest grade can pass. He went back to the line.

"Sakura. It's your turn."

Sakura didn't move, she opened her eyes. _'Inner do your work.' **'Okay!' **_Poof! A older version of Sakura was in front Iruka with her arms crossed and glared at him. Iruka just stared at her, "Wrong one." Sakura said to the clone and the clone looked down on her own body, "Oops."

Poof! A little Sakura came out and Iruka was still staring at her, "What?" She barked. "Oh uh you pass." Iruka smiled and thinking she would return the smile. She just poof away.

"Next Hinata."

"H-hai." Sakura removed her head so Hinata could go up to him.

Before she start she looked at Sakura. _'Should I use full force?' _

Sakura smirked, _'Show them what you got.'_

Hinata returned her own smirk, over those years, Sakura tough her not to be shy and just enjoy life. Sakura never looked down at her like her clan do. "Bunshin!" 10 Hinata puffed out and all of them had a proud face on. _'Now that's the Hina-chan I know.' _

"Next..." There was a couple more until it ended. "Good, I expected everyone to pass, now for you teams..."

"Put me on Sasuke-kun's team!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Girls, I'm going to be on Sasuke-kun's team." Ami giggled and looked at Sasuke which he ignored her.

"Actually I didn't chose the teams, the Hokage did." Iruka sweat dropped at the girls glares.

"team one is... blah blah blah..."

"Team 7... Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uciha, and-"

"Me!" Ami yelled and threw her hands in the air.

"I was gonna say Sakura Haruno." Iruka corrected his mistake.

**Comment! I didn't have to time to do this story because people seem to like my other story; Different World better so... yeah but like I said Comment!**


	19. Important Note

OMG I give up on this story~ I reread it and it was so confusing... so I ain't writing this story anymore... too much work to explain... sorry just read my other stories, the one I'm focusing on is Different World.

I don't even why I wrote this story but whatever. I might just delete this story if you people don't mind.


	20. Chapter 20

"What I was suppose to be on his team not her!"

"Ami I didn't chose the team." Iruka sighed at the glares that were going to Sakura. Sakura stare back with an blank look.

"Do you need something?"

Ami got up from her seat and walked over to Sakura, "Yes! Off the team!" She demanded.

"Yeah you tell the Hokage and when you get an answer come and find me." Sakura waved her off and lied her head on the desk. Ami was really mad and was about to hit her but she was smashed against the wall by inner Sakura who had darker pink hair. Sakura lifted her head up,"Oh nice hit!" Sakura gave a high five to inner.

"Thank!" Inner Sakura puffed away and she turned to Iruka, "Go on." She act like nothing happened.

"Sakura go help her." Sakura eyes glared at Iruka, "What."

"I said go help her." He said louder this time. Sakura smirked, "Heh, sure." Sakura got up and went to her, she had on a evil smile, Sakura picked her up by her hair and she cried out pain, Sakura lifted her up in the air and threw her. She hit all the tables until she was by Naruto. "Sakura! What are you doing!" Iruka yelled. "you said help her and I did."

"That's not called helping!"

"Be more clear next time." Sakura walked down the steps. "You." Ami glared. Sakura returned the glare 2 times worst. "Next time you wont be so lucky, I will _kill_ you." Sakura threatened. Ami shivered in fear. "Yeah right."

"Don't take her words so slightly because she will keep her promise." Hinata spoke in a soft voice.

"Shut up white eye freak!" Ami yelled while getting up. Sakura froze in her spot and she disappeared in a flash and Ami was kneeling while Sakura had her hands around her neck squeezing it harshly.

"You can talk about me all you want but you make fun of Hinata, I will make you regret it." Her voice was cold as ice and threatening. A long sword was lifted up in her shadow. She got a hold on it and was about to strike.

Everyone stared at the scene in horror, this wasn't Sakura!

"Where should I start, your hair?** * **Sakura sliced her hair and from the back, it was half long half short.* , Your face?" Sakura made a slash on her face and smirked. "Your body?" Sakura was about to cut her body too but a voice stopped her. "Sakura, that's enough."

"Who the hell is interrupting my fun?" Sakura turned and saw the Hokage looking intensely at her. _'Oh? Does he think his stare can scare me? I need my revenge on this bitch.' _"Hn?"

"What are you doing."

"Pfft having fun, what do you think?"

"Sarutobi-sama, help me!" He ignored her, "Sakura if you hand over the sword, then this matter will not go on." Sakura toss the sword to him and her shadow gave her a new one.

"Where should I cut next?"

"Sakura! What I mean is that don't harm her anymore!"

"What? Why?" Sakura looked at the Hokage amusingly. "I will send you to prison!" _**'Don't listen to him Saki-chan, he's just bluffing.' **_

_'What do you mean?'_

_**'Over these years you were gone, I did almost all the impossible missions; capturing missing nins and he knows that we can destroy Konoha.' **_

_'Heh, bluffing old man.' _

"..." Sakura smirked at the Hokage's face, he was sweating so much, "My apology I was lying."

"That's what I thought." Sakura dropped Ami and walked back to her seat. "Let's just say that this is a long time no see gift."

"Next time there wont be any mercy." Sakura hissed at Ami. Sakura glared at Ami but then her face turned into a sweet smile,"Did I hurt you?" Her sweet voice made Ami fear.

"What happen to the Sakura-chan I know!" Naruto asked/ screamed.

"A lot happened Uzumaki." Sakura's icy voice could make ice jealous. "Uzumaki! You never call me that!"

"And I just called you that right now."

"Your not Sakura-chan we know!"

"Prove it." Naruto was silent, trying to think of something, "You were never like this when we were little in the past! We were best friends!"

"Just like you said it's the past. You replaced me with this**_ thing_**." Naruto and Sasuke widen their eyes, they didn't know they were hurting her that much!

"We're sor-"

"Save it, I don't need your apology." Sakura interrupted with her icy cold voice and walked away.

Iruka felt uncomfortable with their drama but Sakura sounded like she was in pain. He told the rest of the people who their teammates are.

The Hokage was already gone. "Ok, now your sensei will be on their way to pick you guys up." Then he poof away. The room was full of silence, nobody said a word.

"Sakura-chan, what are you going to do now?" Hinata asked. Everybody listened to their conversation.

"I have to leave Konoha." Sasuke and Naruto widen their eyes.

"Huh? Why?" Hinata didn't want her best friend to go away.

"I have to find someone."

"Eh? Why?" Hinata was getting more curious.

"I made a deal with him, he will grand my wish if I find him." Sakura looked at her hands.

"What's your wish?"

"That's a secret."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I won't leave yet, I still have business to take care in Konoha." Sakura smiled at her friend.

The door lid open and 5 Jonin was standing there. Two was Asuma and Kurenai. There was 3 more that Sakura didn't know. Hinata and her team left with Kurenai and Shikamaru's team left with Asuma. The other three team left with their sensei. Sakura sighed out loud, "So boring."

"Sakura-chan."

"Hn?" Sakura looked back at the source of the voice.

"We are a team now! Let's work together." Sakura turned back and ignored him, even though it hurts her she still had to do it, he choose that thing over her and think an sorry would cut it? Think again.

Couple of teams left and now it was Ami's team now, she was paired with a fat guy and a guy that is picking his nose and eating it. Eww nasty.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yawned again and lied her head on the desk and closed her eyes ready for some sleep. "It wouldn't work on a Jonin dobe." Sasuke's voice interrupted her sleep. Sakura ignored him and fell asleep right away.

"Watch me teme." Naruto grinned and check if the eraser is good in place. Once the eraser was in place he quickly jumped off the chair and put it back in place. They heard foot steps and they saw a hand on the door. He opened the door and the eraser landed on his head and fell to the ground. Then Naruto burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHA, YOU FELL FOR IT!" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"My first impression of you guys... I hate you." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Let's see here, we have a loud mouth, a sleeping girl, and an emo kid, great." He sarcastically said. His eyes widen as he remembered his old sensei Suzuki had same pink hair as this girl he's looking at.

"Ugh, who is being so loud." A sleepy voice said.

"Oh, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." Kakashi smiled towards her but them widen his eye again but this time it was really wide, "S-Suzuki!".

"Huh Suzuki?" Kakashi collected himself, Sazuki was 11 when he was first Anbu and it was along time ago.

"Do you by any chances have a sister?"

"No." Sakura had to lie about her being Suzuki because chaos will form if people know about her.

"You have to have a sister!"

"Shut up Kakashi." Sakura sighed, this was getting really annoying.

His eyes narrowed, "how do you know my name?"

"A ninja must collect all information." Sakura stood up and walked to them. She stop in front of him, they both started a staring contest. "Looks like this team is gonna be interesting." he smirked down at her. She returned the smirk, "Looks like it."

~X~

"Now let's introduce ourselves first you say your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." Was all Kakashi said.

"Why don't you do first?" Sakura suggested.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes... dislikes... and hobbies... and my dream..." Even though she know this already she still sweat dropped he gives SO much information.

"Okay well you go first." He pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my like is Ramen, my dislike is waiting 3 minutes for ramen, my hobby is trying different kinds ramen and my dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody. And I want forgiveness from someone." He looked at Sakura which she wasn't listening.

"Okay next you." His gaze was fixed on Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno and that is all you need to know about me." Sakura said it with a bored voice.

"You." His gaze was now on Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I hate a lot for things. and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain...someone." His emo side appeared.

"Training ground 7 at 5:00 sharp and don't eat or else you will throw up." He poof away leaving them alone. "Tsk, like I'm gonna fall for that." Sakura smirked to herself.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I go so early when he's late for something important like our introduction and I'm sure he's be late for tomorrow too." Sakura started to walk away.

"Sakura-chan, I know I said this before but I'm sorry." Sakura wants to test him first.

"Why don't you give up?" She asked without turning around.

"Not when you forgive us! We didn't mean to! We will stay here until you forgive up!"

"Then stay here, it has nothing to do with me." Naruto sat on the ground not so nicely and Sasuke just stood there looking all cool.

~X~

_'Should we check up on them?'_

_**'Why not? I want to see if they are really sorry.'**_

Sakura saw them and they were still there. She sat behind the door.

"UGHH! I'M NOT GIVING UP!" Naruto yelled out loud.

Sakura smiled this was the Naruto she was looking for, the never giving up Naruto. "Shut up!, I'm trying to sleep here!" A random shoe came fly to Naruto and hit him. Another hour later, _Growllll._

Sakura chuckled quietly, "Shut up." Naruto said to his stomach.

"They are very sincere" Sakura said to herself. _'We cant be mad at them forever right and plus we already got our revenge on that thing.'_

_**'true true.'**_

Sakura walked out of the shadow and they were startled by her apperance.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto broke in a big smile.

"Your here!"

"Naruto shut up, your too loud." Sakura covered her ears.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, "Getting ramen." Sakura walked towarded the roof door, "Ramen? Up the roof?" Sasuke suspisouly asked. Sakura stiffen, _'Oh shit.'_

"Yeah," 

She walked down the roof staires but stopped, "Apolgy accepted."

Naruto and Sasuke seem to be startled and surprised at first then Naruto broke into a big grin while Sasuke cracked a small smirk.

They have learned their lesson on never replacing Sakura, she was too important to lose.

_**Ummm...i did try really hard this chapter and I'm not sure if it's good or what. Excuse me if it's not good because my mind is going through a lot of things.**_

_**Comment...**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Where is Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, "Shut up dobe." Sasuke said from his leaning position on the railing.

"She was suppose to be here 3 hours ago!"

"Hn." even though Sasuke didn't show it he too was wondering why Sakura is so late, well their sensei isn't even here yet.

Sakura puffed out of smoke startling the two boys, she glared at the empty space, "Sakura-chan?"

Her glare turned to Naruto, "What." she hissed, if it wasn't for the stupid bell test thing, she could of slept in instead of waking up at 9 she could of slept till 11.

Naruto gulped, "Nothing."

~X~

_Poof!_

"Ohayo!" Kakashi smiled.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted while pointing a finger at him. Kakashi scan his new team, Sasuke was looking cool and bored at the same time, Sakura was glaring at him.

_'Huh? Did I do something wrong?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Ah, I was-"

"Lost on a road of life." Sakura sighed, his excuse is always the same.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked her suspiciously.

"Guessing." she lied, Kakashi didn't believe her but shrugged it off, he have to talk to Iruka about her, she's different, too different from others.

"You have a mission today." Kakashi turn his attention back to the rest of the team.

_'Wait mission? Isn't it the bell test today?' _Sakura thought.

"Mission?" Naruto asked too happily.

"Few academy teacher have to take care of thing and you three will have to be a teacher for a day."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, "There's substitutes too you know."

"Yeah but I want this chance to teach you three what it means to be a team."

"In this Shinobi world, you don't need teamwork, it's kill or be killed, Kakashi I think you need to get your fact and opinion straight." Sakura said as she lied her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't mind her at all.

Now Kakashi really need to have a good talk with Iruka, he needs to know _everything _about this girl.

"The rest of rookie 9 and another team will be joining you all." the he puffed away. The three made their way to academy, "I thought it will be more of a fighting mission not a babysitting one!" Naruto shouted.

"..." _'Damn. Me and my big mouth.'_

She knew Kakashi would ask Iruka about her, but it wasn't a big deal, Iruka knows_ nothing _about her.

~X~

"SASUKE-KUN!" two screechy voice shouted as they saw Sasuke walking towards them with his team.

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten but then a certain someone is there and Sakura does not want to see her right now. Ami the stupid bitch.

Sakura looked around while Ino and Ami ran up to Sasuke asking for dates, he rejected them but they didn't give up, they continue asking.

When winds blew Sakura always thought her long hair was getting in her way. Sakura's shadow lifted a kunai out of her shadow and gave it to her, she picked up her hair like she was putting it in a messy ponytail.

Sakura then lifted the sharp weapon and slice through her hair and let it fall down on the ground, she tilt her head to the right and used her hand to touch a strand of hair that was on her left side.

"Much better." she looked back at everyone and they stared at her with shock. "What?" a question mark appeared on top of her head.

"You cut your hair..." Naruto said with wide eyes. "And?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You're not gonna get Sasuke-kun! He likes girls with long hair!" Ino shouted with a smirk.

Sakura sighed and ran her hand in her hair, "You are seriously annoying, I think it depends on his opinion on what kind of girls he likes not some rumor."

Ino and Amy gasp, "It's not some rumor, it's the truth! I heard it from Sasuke-kun's own mouth!" Amy shouted.

"Oh really? Well that's good for you then." Sakura said carelessly. _'Since when did I say I like girls with long hair and more importantly when did I say I like girls to Amy?' _Sasuke thought.

"I see you all are here." Iruka said as he walked next to Kakashi. "Ah! Iruka-sensei!" Amy smiled, "Teacher's pet." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Please, come with me to meet your students for the day." Iruka smiled. Everyone followed without a word spoken, Kakashi's eye watched Sakura's every move. Sakura slowed down and walked next to Kakashi.

"Why are you watching me?" Sakura asked and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm just worried." Kakashi smiled.

"Worried? About what?" Sakura looked back to the front.

"About your safety." he smiled, '_Tsk, lying Oji-san.'_

"Well thank you." Kakashi was taken back, by the sound of her voice she didn't sound happy at all.

She walked up to Sasuke and walked at him speed._ 'Worry about my safety? Nice lie Kakashi. Don't think I have forgiven you from the land of waves, you wanted Naruto and Sasuke to be cool and have their pride when they fought Zabuza but you forgot about me, I hate it, I hate you so much, thanks to you, I always get left behind. I fucking hate you Kakashi.'_

Sakura's glared was deadly and full of hatred,_ 'Did you think being there for me when Sasuke left would make me forgive you? Well think again, when Naruto came back from his training with that toad sannin, you trained with him and showed him jutsus so he can be stronger but have you thought about my feelings? I only had Tsunade-sama and Shizune.'_

she clinched her hand until it was bleeding, her eyes turn into a yellow color with cat eye like slits, she smirked and licked her palm, "I can't wait to get out of here." she said to herself.

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, he notice her eyes and the blood on her hand.

"Oi, what-"

"Oh, it's just a cut." she smiled.

"But that doesn't explain the eyes." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm just mad right now but everything is fine." she smiled brightly. "..."

Sakura dropped her hand to her side and bloods drip on the ground as they walked. "Sakura, I don't think walking around with blood is a good idea." Kakashi smiled as he walked next to her.

"It's fine." Kakashi dropped his smile and stared intensely at her.

~X~

"Yo Iruka-sensei!" a student greeted with a big grin. "Hey Daichi." he smiled.

"Could you get everyone here?"

"Sure!" he smiled and rush off, they stood in the class room with couple of students. Minutes later a bunch of students came in with either smiles or grins.

"As you all know there are two teachers out for something important, so these genins will be your teacher for the day." Iruka explained.

Two teachers gone so the two classes become one and the genins' nightmare begins.

~X~

"Kya! What's your name!" girls crowd around Sauske the second Iruka and Kakashi left the room.

"Hey! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Amy shouted.

"Kya! Your name is Sasuke? It fits you!" a girl blushed. Amy fumed in anger.

"SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" she shouted.

"WHO SAID HE WAS YOURS! HE'S MINE!" Ino shouted.

"BACK OFF BITCH! I ONLY HANG OUT WITH YOU BECASUEW I'M USING YOU TO GET SAUSKE-KUN!" Aio shouted back.

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S USING YOU TO GET CLOSE TO SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke was getting really annoyed by all the shouting, he push pass all the fan girls and looked around totally ignoring the protest from his fan girls. His eyes landed on a figure laying it's head on the table while using his/her arms as a pillow.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and ran up to her. She looked up from her sleeping position, "What?"

"Why does Hinata-chan always faint when I talk to her!" Naruto shouted. Sakura tilt her head and looked at Hinata, she was blushing like a madman while Kiba was asking her what's wrong.

"She's just shy." was all Sakura said before she put her head down again. "I have a idea!" Kiba suddenly shouted.

"An that is?" Ten-Ten raised an eyebrow.

"We could have a one on one battle! That will keep the kids entertained!" Kiba shouted.

"Good idea!" Ten-Ten shouted with a grin. "Then let's go to the track area!" Kiba shouted and ran out the door with Akamaru in his jacket.

The kids followed Kiba while the others walked out, Sakura used this chance to track down Kakashi and Iruka. She was able to go the other way without others noticing her. She followed Kakashi's chakra while masking hers perfectly.

She stopped at the teachers meeting room, she could sense Iruka and Kakashi in there, she put a listening device on the door and walked away.

~X~

"Where were you Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he saw the pink haired girl walked out of the school and onto the track area. The track area is next to training ground 1 which is away from the school.

"I was using the bathroom!" she smiled. _**'Lame.'**_ inner Sakura sniggered.

_'Shut up, I had to think of something.'_

"Well who's going first!" Kiba shouted. "Me! The great future Hokage will go first!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba sweat dropped, "Well choose your opponent."

"I choose..."


	22. Anyone?

Sooooo... the reason I'm not updating is that I got a lot going on, school and home stuff. My family and I packing up to our new house.

Anyone want to adopt this story?

I mean I like this story and stuff but I just see to can't finish this story because I got others going on. So anyone who is nice enough to adopt it or I can just delete it.

Sorry to those people who acualy had the paient to wait for another chapter. DX

I said this in my other story, 'Different World' too.


End file.
